Sharing the Prince
by Jana223355
Summary: |Chapter 12 up!| Mittlerweile sind wir in Bruchtal ...
1. Chapter 01: Need to be protected? ! G...

* UMGESCHRIEBEN!! *  
  
Wichtig, ich habe die Geschichte geändert, weil sie mir selbst nicht mehr gefallen hat ...  
  
Warnung: Vielleicht gefällt sie euch jetzt weniger, was sein könnte, denn ich habe sie komplett umgeschrieben, auch die Storyline habe ich komplett geändert! Aber das könnte auch sein, dass ich mal etwas anderes machen wollte, aber ihr werdet schon sehen ... *evilgrinz* Nein, keine Sorge, hier werden sie bestimmt nicht "hastig" sein ....  
  
Mir gehört nichts, denn alle erwähnten Orte, Charaktere und Sprachen gehören Tolkien! Bis auf den kleinen Leibwächter, der nie von Legolas' Seite weicht, der ist meine Erfindung ....  
  
A/N: wichtig, wenn etwas in * * steht, dann denkt eine Person das, meistens kann man es aus dem Zusammenhang herausfinden, aber es steht auch manchmal dabei ... was in ** ** steht ist meistens ironisch, oder nicht wirklich ernst zu nehmen ...  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sharing the Prince (ehemals True love need to be enjoyed)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Need to be protected? (Geleitschutz dringend gesucht?)  
  
"Aus welchem Grund, ließest du mich herrufen, Vater?", fragte Legolas, Kronprinz des Düsterwalds, als er das Schreibzimmer seines Vaters betrat.  
  
Der König schwieg einige Augenblicke, bevor er sich erhob und näher an Legolas herantrat. "Ich erhielt Nachricht von Herrn Celeborn aus Lothlórien.", begann Thranduil.  
  
* Welch Wunder, wann plant ihr euch dieses Mal heimlich zu treffen? * Legolas, ließ seinem Sarkasmus keine Chance sich in seinem Gesicht widerzuspiegeln und versuchte ernst zu bleiben.  
  
"Celeborn erfuhr von deiner Reise nach Bruchtal.", begann der König erneut.  
  
* Und wer war es der den Herrn des Waldes von dieser Nachricht unterrichtete? *  
  
"Er sorgte sich. Die Zeiten sind Dunkler geworden, mein Sohn. Er schrieb mir, dass er drei seiner loyalsten Wächter schicken würde, dich zu begleiten. Es war eine noble Entscheidung. Ich hätte nicht anders gehandelt."  
  
Der Prinz des Düsterwalds starrte seinen Vater an.  
  
Der König schien nicht zu Scherzen. Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. "Vater, es wird nicht nötig sein.", sagte Legolas und blickte seinem Vater in die Augen. "Mithidhor ist Schutz genug."  
  
"Ich dulde keine Widerrede und dies weißt du, Sohn.", sagte der König bestimmt.  
  
* Natürlich nicht wenn es um irgend etwas geht was Celeborn gesagt, getan, oder entschieden hat. * Legolas blickte seinen Vater an. Thranduil wußte nicht, dass sein Sohn über sein heimliches Verhältnis mit dem Herr des Goldenen Waldes unterrichtet war, und er hatte auch nicht vor, seinen Vater so schnell davon zu berichten, was er wusste.  
  
"Es dient nicht zu deinem Schutz. Der Trupp aus Lórien wird morgen bei Anbruch des Tages hier ankommen."  
  
Legolas blickte seinen Vater irritiert an. "Wenn der Trupp nicht zu meinem Schutz dient, Vater, wozu dann?"  
  
Thranduil lächelte leicht. "Die Freundschaft Lothlóriens ist wichtig, mein Sohn. Herr Celeborn bot den Geleitschutz für dich an, sollte ich ihn ausschlagen? Sie werden morgen hier eintreffen."  
  
* Natürlich, dies ist wichtig für die Freundschaft Lothlóriens, und nicht etwa für die Freundschaft zwischen euch * Doch Legolas schwieg, denn er kannte seinen Vater gut.  
  
Legolas neigte seinen Kopf und nickte. Wenn sein Vater etwas beschloß, dann war er selten umzustimmen. Legolas seufzte. Er war kein Kind mehr und alt genug, um zu entscheiden was er tat, außerdem war er ein exzellenter Kämpfer. Ein Geleitschutz war nicht nötig, vor allem nicht aus Lórien.  
  
"Das wäre alles.", sagte sein Vater und entließ ihn somit. Legolas lachte gequält in sich hinein. Es war immer dasselbe. Sein Vater behandelte ihn wie das Kind, das er nicht mehr war.  
  
"Legolas.", Mithidhors Stimme erklang hinter dem Prinzen, nachdem er die Tür zum Schreibzimmer seines Vaters geschlossen hatte. Er drehte sich zu seinem Freund um und lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Was war es wichtiges, welches dein Vater mit dir besprechen wollte?", fragte Mithidhor. Legolas seufzte erneut.  
  
"Ein Trupp aus Lothlórien wir morgen hier eintreffen, Mithidhor." Mithidhor blickte ihn fragend an.  
  
"Ein Geleitschutz für unsere Reise nach Bruchtal.", antwortete Legolas auf die Stille Frage seines Freundes. "Sie werden doch nicht bis zu unserer Abreise bleiben, nicht wahr?", fragte Mithidhor, obwohl ihm die Antwort bereits bekannt war.  
  
"Ich fürchte", antwortete Legolas, "sie werden genau dies tun. Und mein Vater wird uns zwingen diese zwei Wochen mit den Wächtern zu verbringen."  
  
Mithidhor seufzte. Er war schon früher mit einigen Elben aus Lórien gereist und er wusste, wie unliebsame Weggefährten diese sein konnten, aber er hoffte, ebenso wie der Prinz, das es einige Ausnahmen gab.  
  
"Nun komm.", sagte Legolas. "Genießen wir unseren letzten Tag in Freiheit." Er legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Freundes und begann zu lachen. Mithidhor erkannte die Anspielung und begann ebenfalls zu lachen.  
  
Wie sonst an freien Nachmittagen verbrachten sie diesen auf dem Übungsplatz. Beide wollten ihre Schwerttechniken noch einmal überprüfen, bevor die Wächter aus Lórien eintrafen.  
  
Legolas lächelte. Mithidhor war ihm in all den Jahren, seit er sein Leibwächter war, ein guter Freund geworden, sein bester Freund. Sie teilten fast alles, und kein Geheimnis war vor dem anderen sicher.  
  
Es gab nur ein Problem. Der König. Thranduil behagte die Freundschaft seines Sohnes mit einem der Wachen nicht. Er versuchte oft seinen Sohn umzustimmen, was ihm sonst immer gelang, denn Legolas war willig und gehorchte. Nicht aber in diesem Punkt.  
  
"Was hast du Prinz?", fragte Mithidhor und sein neckischer Unterton war nicht zu überhören. "Angst, das ich dich übertreffen könnte?"  
  
Legolas lachte. "Nicht im geringsten. Nie, könntest **du** mich schlagen."  
  
Mithidhor zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide. "Dann beweise es!"  
  
"Wie du es wünscht, aber ich gönne dir keine Gnade.", antwortete Legolas und zog ebenfalls sein Schwert aus der Scheide.  
  
Mithidhor begann zu lachen.  
  
Legolas lies sein Schwert sinken. "Was hast du?", fragte er. "Verzeih mir, aber der Anblick ist köstlich. Versuche bitte nicht ernst zu sein, es würde so oder so nicht funktionieren.", antwortete Mithidhor.  
  
Nun begann Legolas ebenfalls zu lachen.  
  
"Verzeiht, Prinz Legolas, das ich Euch unterbreche, aber Euer Vater wünscht Euch erneut zu sprechen.", einer der Diener verbeugte sich.  
  
Legolas stoppt abrupt sein Lachen. "Danke Lómebrimir.", sagte er und dieser nickte lächelnd und verbeugte sich. Er entfernte sich mit schnellen Schritten.  
  
"Was kann es sein, das er mit mir zu besprechen wünscht?", er sprach es mehr zu sich selbst, als das er zu Mithidhor sprach.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Legolas.", antwortete sein Freund. "Aber mir scheint es wichtig." Legolas nickte. "Ich werde mich beeilen."  
  
Auf schnellstem Wege beeilte er sich zu seines Vaters Schreibzimmer. "Vater, ist es mir erlaubt einzutreten?", fragte er vorsichtig. Als er die Stimme seines Vaters vernahm, die ihm erlaubte den Raum zu betreten, öffnete Legolas die Tür und betrat das Schreibzimmer seines Vaters.  
  
Er musterte drei andere Elben, die im Raum standen. Sie waren vollständig bewaffnet und schienen einen langen Ritt hinter sich zu haben.  
  
Ohne weiter darüber nachdenken zu müssen, woher die Elben kamen, wusste er, dass sie aus Lórien stammten.  
  
Sein Vater lächelte, mehr zu den lórischen Elben, als zu ihm und schwang seine Hand in Richtung der Elben.  
  
"Legolas, darf ich dir vorstellen. Dies ist Haldir, Hauptmann von Lórien und seine Brüder Rumil und Orophin." Die drei Elben verneigten sich.  
  
*Als wäre es wäre mir **nie** aufgefallen, dass sie Brüder sind*  
  
"Sie sind einen Tag früher angekommen, als erwartet.", fuhr der König fort.  
  
"Es ist mir eine Freude Euch kennenzulernen, Prinz Legolas.", begann Haldir und Legolas überhörte nicht den leichten spöttischen Unterton in seiner Stimme.  
  
"Die Freude ist meinerseits.", antwortete Legolas, mit demselben leichten Unterton. Er beobachtete wie Rumil und Orophin spöttische Blicke wechselten.  
  
"Nun,", begann der König, "Zeige unseren Gästen ihre Gemächer." Legolas neigte seinen Kopf.  
  
"Liebend gerne werde ich unseren **Gästen** ihre Quartiere zeigen.", antwortete er und wies Haldir, Rumil und Orophin an ihm zu folgen.  
  
Thranduil schien den Ton seines Sohnes überhört zu haben. Seufzte aber, als Legolas und die lórischen Elben das Schreibzimmer verlassen hatten. Es würde nicht einfach werden, das wusste der König.  
  
Es würde nicht einfach werden, Legolas dazu zu bringen, den Elben aus Lórien zu vertrauen, noch würde es einfach werden, die Elben aus Lórien dazu zu bringen, Legolas zu respektieren.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mir scheint es, Ihr mögt uns nicht, Prinz.", meinte Rumil auf dem Weg zu ihren Gemächern. Legolas lachte leise.  
  
Es war Rumil nun nicht mehr möglich den spöttischen Ton zu verdecken. "**Nein** dies würde ich nicht sagen.", antwortete der Prinz mit demselben spöttischem Unterton, nur schärfer und härter.  
  
"Nun Prinz, wann sollen wir anfangen Euch zu beschützen?", fragte Haldir und ein Grinsen schlich sich ihm auf.  
  
Legolas schloß seine Augen, lächelte siegessicher und drehte sich um. "Ich denke, eure **Aufgabe** ist damit erfüllt, wenn **unsere** Reise beginnt still neben mir herzureiten und euch eurem Rang entsprechend zu benehmen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten kehrte er den Wächtern aus Lórien den Rücken und setzte seinen Weg fort.  
  
"Es verspricht eine belustigenden Reise zu werden.", meinte Orophin. "Der Prinz ist schlagfertiger als wir annahmen.", pflichtete Rumil seinem Bruder bei. Haldirs Grinsen breitete sich aus. "Wir werden sehen wie der Prinz sich schlägt.", meinte er, als er gefolgt von seinen Brüdern seinen Weg hinter Legolas fortsetzte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Die folgenden zwei Wochen verbrachte Legolas, Morgens bis Abends mit den Elben aus Lórien.  
  
Er war dankbar, dass es Mithidhor erlaubt war, ihnen ebenfalls Gesellschaft zu leisten. Er verbrachte nicht mehr Zeit als nötig mit den Lórien - Elben.  
  
"Ich mag sie nicht.", meinte Mithidhor, als sie sich von den Wächtern abgesetzt hatten. Legolas nickte verständnisvoll. "Glaube mir mein Freund, du bist nicht der Einzige. Doch was wird uns anderes übrigbleiben, als zu gehorchen? Vater ist **sehr** begeistert von ihnen. Jedenfalls gibt er es vor. Ich bin mir sicher, er will nur einen guten Eindruck schinden, dass Haldir und seine Brüder Herrn Celeborn von Vaters so **bemerkenswerter** Gastfreundschaft berichten." Mithidhor lachte, nickte aber.  
  
Legolas hatte ihm von den Interessen seines Vaters berichtet und Mithidhor war überaus überrascht gewesen.  
  
"Ich denke, er wird uns dazu bringen wollen, die lórischen Elben zu mögen - jedenfalls sie zu tolerieren.", sagte Legolas. "Mehr wird er von mir nicht erwarten können, ich denke ebenfalls nicht von dir. Mehr als Toleranz kann ich ihnen nicht entgegenbringen."  
  
Mithidhor nickte. "Mir geht es wie dir, Legolas. Ich toleriere sie, dies bedeutet aber nicht, das ich sie akzeptiere oder respektiere. Ich bin nur froh, dass ich nicht darauf angewiesen bin, Befehle von ihnen entgegen zu nehmen."  
  
"Und dies wirst du auch nie müssen, werter Mithidhor.", meinte Legolas. "Dafür werde ich sorgen, mein Freund. Du wirst **ihnen** Befehle erteilen."  
  
Legolas lachte leise.  
  
"Mich langweilt es, jeden Tag dasselbe zu tun.", meinte Orophin. "Verehrter Prinz des Düsterwalds,", rief Rumil spöttisch hinüber zu Legolas und Mithidhor, "Ich störe nur ungern Eure Unterhaltung, aber Ihr vernachlässigt Eure Gäste."  
  
Legolas seufzte und drehte sich zu Rumil um. "Nun, Rumil.", sagte er. "Es ist nach meinem Belieben, wenn ich eine Unterhaltung führe und wenn nicht." Sein Ton klang scharf. "Und im Moment **ist** es nach meinem Belieben, eine Unterhaltung zu führen. Ihr werdet warten müssen. Die Interessen des Prinzen, sind vor die eurigen zu stellen. Habt ihr nie etwas von Respekt gehört?"  
  
Rumil starrte den Prinz mit erweiterten Augen an. Solch eine Aussage hätte er nie von dem Prinzen erwartet. Auch Orophin schien geschockt.  
  
Der Einzige, den die Worte des Prinzen nicht beeindruckt hatten, war Haldir.  
  
Er stand, die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt, neben seinen Brüdern und musterte Legolas eingehend.  
  
"Nun, **Prinz** , der König wäre mit Sicherheit nicht erfreut darüber, wie Ihr **Eure** Gäste behandelt.", sagte er und seine Augen glitzerten. "Was würde der König sagen, wenn er erfährt, wie Ihr mit Euren Gästen handelt.  
  
Legolas lachte. "Ich denke, mein Vater würde mir Recht geben, denn die Interessen von **Wächtern** aus fremden Gestaden sind unter die Interessen des Kronprinzen zu setzen."  
  
Er kreuzte ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust und blickte ernst, zu allem entschlossen.  
  
Legolas würde nie Haldir, oder einem seiner Brüder nachgeben.  
  
Er war zu stolz, und nicht nur das, er war dazu bereit alles zu tun, um seine Würde zu bewahren.  
  
Unter keinen Umständen würde er Haldir gewinnen lassen, noch würde er ihm nachgeben.  
  
Haldir seufzte. Für heute würde er dem Prinzen nachgeben. Für heute.  
  
Er lockerte seine Arme und ließ sie sinken.  
  
"Nun denn, Prinz.", begann er. "Ich kapituliere vor Euch." Haldir verneigte sich.  
  
Legolas war leicht irritiert, ließ sich aber dennoch nichts anmerken.  
  
Er hatte gewonnen. Für heute. Doch Haldir würde nicht so schnell aufgeben, das wusste Legolas mit Sicherheit.  
  
---  
  
TBC ... 


	2. Chapter 02: Feasting a Feast? !...

Ja, hier kommen wir der Sache schon näher ... Aber lassen wir das ...  
  
Ich glaube, diese Story wird sich etwas hinziehen, wir werden sehen ... Auf jeden Fall werde ich schauen, wie schnell ich weiter schreiben kann und wenn's mir gar nicht mehr gefällt, dann kommt's halt wieder weg, aber so weit sind wir ja noch nicht ... Egal, ich rede schon wieder zu viel, oder?  
  
Gut, mir gehört noch immer keiner, außer meinen ausgedachten Charakteren und die sind ebenfalls nur "ausgeliehen", ich will ja auch gar kein Geld hiermit machen, ich glaube dafür würde eh keiner was nehmen ... Aber egal ...  
  
Liest das hier eigentlich überhaupt jemand?  
  
On with tha story ...  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2: Feasting a Feast? (Genießen leicht gemacht ...)  
  
Legolas seufzte. Warum musste sein Vater ausgerechnet jetzt ein Festgelage geben.  
  
Gut, es war Tradition jede Woche am selben Tag ein Fest zu geben, wo nahezu alle bis zur Bewußtlosigkeit tranken, aber diese Woche hätte man es verschieben müssen.  
  
Gut, es war das Abschiedsfest, welches sein Vater für ihn gab.  
  
Aber man hätte es ausfallen lassen können.  
  
Legolas seufzte erneut. Er suchte nach allen möglichen Entschuldigungen, nicht am Fest teilhaben zu müssen, aber keine von diesen würde sein Vater akzeptieren.  
  
Er war nicht in Stimmung für ein Festgelage.  
  
Nicht wenn Haldir, Orophin und Rumil anwesend waren.  
  
Der Prinz stützte sich auf das Geländer, das seinen Balkon umfaßte und blickte hinab auf einige der Wachen, die sich wie an jedem Festtag, betranken.  
  
Er lachte leicht. *Wenigstens ist Mithidhor normal*  
  
Es stimmte. Mithidhor war der einzige, der außer ihm und dem König, an Festtagen nicht bis zur Bewußtlosigkeit trank.  
  
Er seufzte erneut und verließ den Balkon. Nach einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel verließ er sein Gemach.  
  
Der Prinz stoppte. Aus welchem Grund hatte er in diesem Augenblick in den Spiegel geblickt?  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und setzte seinen Weg fort.  
  
Legolas begab sich, auf nicht gerade dem schnellsten Wege, zum Speisesaal.  
  
Mithidhor nickte ihm zu, als Legolas den Speisesaal betrat.  
  
Glücklich seinen Freund zu erblicken, nickte er zurück, als er an seines Vaters Seite seinen Platz einnahm.  
  
"Du kommst spät.", flüsterte sein Vater. "Was ist der Grund deiner Verspätung?"  
  
Legolas seufzte leicht. Würde er seinem Vater die Wahrheit sagen, würde er für den Rest des Abends kein Wort mit ihm wechseln, was selbstverständlich sehr verlockend war, aber Legolas nicht am letzten Abend im Düsterwald verantworten konnte.  
  
"Ich wurde von einem Diener aufgehalten, Vater.", antwortete er flüsternd zurück.  
  
"Wer war es, der dich aufhielt?", sein Vater blickte ihn forschend an. "Lómebrimir.", antwortete Legolas ohne lange zu überlegen. "Dann werde ich ihn nach dem Festgelage zu einem Gespräch bitten.", sagte der König.  
  
Legolas seufzte. Sein Vater würde nie nachgeben. "Vater, ich denke nicht, dass es nötig sein wird. Ich werde zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt selbst mit Lómebrimir sprechen.  
  
Sein Vater nickte, ihm bedeutend, dass er seine Entschuldigung akzeptierte und von Lómebrimir ablassen würde.  
  
Der König erhob sich und hob seine rechte Hand, sofort kehrte Ruhe in der großen Halle ein.  
  
"Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um den Abschied des Kronprinzen zu erleichtern. Für eine längere Zeit, wird er sich nach Bruchtal begeben.", der König schwieg einige Augenblicke, um seinen Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen. "Aber nun lasst uns heute Abend nicht an den Abschied denken, sondern trinkt, eßt und feiert!"  
  
Legolas seufzte. *Hier haben ja auch alle nichts Besseres zu tun, als zu trinken*  
  
Es würde eines der schrecklichsten Festgelage werden.  
  
Sein Vater saß am Kopfende des langen Tisches. Rechts neben ihm, Legolas, und zu dessen Bedauern ihm gegenüber: Haldir.  
  
Haldir hob seinen Becher, als er bemerkte, dass der Prinz ihn anblickte. "Auf Euch, Prinz Legolas.", sagte er, ohne dem Spott in seiner Stimme, die Kontrolle überlassend.  
  
Thranduil lächelte in sich hinein. Es herrschte eine leichte Rivalität zwischen seinem Sohn und dem Hauptmann aus Lórien, das konnte jeder sehen, der Augen besaß.  
  
Legolas würde es nie vor seinem Vater zugeben wollen, aber er mochte den lórischen Hauptmann nicht, das sah sein Vater im ersten Augenblick, als Legolas mit den Elben aus Lórien sprach.  
  
Legolas erhob ebenfalls seinen Becher und nickte Haldir zu, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen.  
  
Er hatte schon vor einiger Zeit bemerkt, eigentlich seit der Ankunft der Elben aus Lórien, dass Haldir den Körper des Prinzen mit lustvollen Blicken überdeckte.  
  
Legolas war es nicht entgangen. Und es versetzte ihn in eine seltsame Befriedigung, zu wissen, dass Haldir ihn begehrte.  
  
Er musterte den Hauptmann eingehend.  
  
Er fragte sich, was für ein Gefühl es wäre Haldirs Lippen auf den seinigen zu spüren, die glatte, sanfte und reine Haut des Hauptmannes mit seinen Lippen zu erkunden, die Silber - blonden Haare zwischen seinen Finger spüren, was es für ein Gefühl wäre, Haldir zu schmecken, an ihm zu saugen und seinen Samen zu probieren.  
  
Schnell verdrängte Legolas diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und widmete sich dem Essen und seinem Nachbarn, mit dem er ein höfliches Gespräch begann, währenddessen der König Haldir über die Geschehnisse in Lórien ausfragte.  
  
Als das Fest bereits schon fortgeschritten war und die Speisen gebracht wurden, entfleuchten Legolas' Befürchtungen.  
  
Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ihm das Fest nicht zu sehr zugesetzt.  
  
Haldir war respektvoller ihm gegenüber, als sein Vater anwesend war, aber dennoch war ein spöttischer Ton in der Stimme des Wächters nicht zu überhören, wenn er mit Legolas sprach.  
  
Noch immer war es laut im Speisesaal, obwohl alle aßen.  
  
Legolas seufzte. Sie besaßen keine Tischmanieren. Vereinzelte Ausnahmen verhielten sich während dem Essen ruhig.  
  
Sein Blick wanderte zu den lórischen Elben.  
  
Haldir, Rumil und Orophin besaßen exzellente Tischmanieren.  
  
Er beobachtete den Hauptmann, wie er Stück des köstlichen Essens in seinem Mund verschwinden ließ und erwischte sich selbst, wie er sich wünschte dieses Essen zu sein.  
  
Legolas schüttelte leicht den Kopf und wandte sich seinem Essen zu.  
  
Bevor das Fest noch zu alt wurde, wandte sich Legolas an seinen Vater.  
  
"Vater ich bitte dich nur ungern, aber es bereits spät und wir beschlossen in den frühen Morgenstunden aufzubrechen. Ich würde mich gerne entschuldigen lassen."  
  
Thranduil nickte und erhob sich erneut. Als des Königs rechte Hand, zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend, in die Luft gehoben wurde, schwiegen die Gäste des Festes.  
  
"Nun wird es Zeit, der Augenblick ist gekommen, der Prinz wird das Fest verlassen.", wieder schwieg der König einige Augenblicke, bevor er fort fuhr: "In den frühen Morgenstunden wird er mit einem ausgewähltem Trupp von Leibwächtern aufbrechen."  
  
Legolas seufzte. *Ich könnte gut auf diesen Begleittrupp verzichten*  
  
Thranduil nahm wieder seinen Platz ein und Legolas verneigte sich.  
  
Flüchtig ließ der Prinz seinen Blick über Haldir streifen, der ihn lustvoll anblickte.  
  
Ohne weitere Zeit zu verlieren, verließ Legolas den Speisesaal.  
  
Als er den dunklen Korridor erreicht hatte, begann er zu rennen. Er stoppte erst vor seinem Gemach.  
  
Was brachte ihn dazu, so über diesen Elb zu denken?  
  
Er war definitive NICHT Legolas Geschmack. Er war egoistisch, arrogant und unglaublich respektlos ihm gegenüber.  
  
Aber Legolas befand ihn als unglaublich schön.  
  
Die langen blonden Haare, die silbern im Mondlicht und golden im Sonnenlicht schimmerten, die blauen Augen, die bohrend wie ein Dolch blicken konnten und seine wohlgeformten Lippen.  
  
All das brachte Legolas dazu ihn als schön zu befinden.  
  
Er seufzte.  
  
Nein, kapitulieren würde er nicht.  
  
Nicht er. Er war Legolas Grünblatt, der Kronprinz des Düsterwalds und nicht irgendein dahergelaufener Elb, mit dem man machen konnte, was man wollte.  
  
Er würde sich nie von Haldir berühren lassen, noch würde er selbst ihn berühren.  
  
Er war zu stolz, als dass er vor Haldir kapitulieren würde.  
  
Er würde Haldir nicht diese Befriedigung geben.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd betrat er sein Schlafzimmer. Er versuchte die Gedanken auf seine Reise nach Bruchtal zu lenken und versuchte definitiv nicht mehr an den Hauptmann zu denken.  
  
Legolas schloß seine Augen.  
  
"Deine Präsenz ist hier nicht erwünscht.", meinte Legolas plötzlich, als er sich umdrehte und in Haldirs Gesicht blickte.  
  
"Nein?", fragte Haldir und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem hämischen Grinsen.  
  
"Nein.", antwortete Legolas und blickte den Hauptmann entschlossen an.  
  
"Deine Augen und deine Lippen sind sich nicht einig, Prinz.", sagte Haldir und sein Grinsen verbreiterte sich. "Du streitest etwas ab, was deine Augen mir schon auf dem Fest verraten haben."  
  
Legolas blickte Haldir mit erweiterten Augen an. Der Hauptmann hatte bemerkt, wie Legolas ihn angeblickt hatte. Er schluckte.  
  
"Richtig, Prinz.", sagte Haldir höhnisch. "Ich erriet dein Verlangen nach mir in deinen Augen. Streite nicht ab, was du begehrst."  
  
Legolas lachte gequält.  
  
"Ich begehre dich nicht, Haldir."  
  
"Nein? Dies tust du nicht?", fragte der Hauptmann und näherte sich Legolas.  
  
"Nein, dies tue ich nicht.", sagte Legolas und versuchte seine Stimme zu kontrollieren. "Ich begehre dich nicht."  
  
Haldir blieb wenige Zentimeter vor Legolas stehen. Er beobachtete, wie der Prinz des Düsterwalds sich kaum beherrschen konnte.  
  
Legolas blickte auf Haldirs Lippen. Er wünschte just in diesem Moment, sie auf den seinigen zu spüren und seine Zunge in den Mund des Kriegers gleiten zu lassen.  
  
"Ich sehe es, wie du mich **nicht** begehrst.", meinte Haldir und bewegte seine Lippen näher an die des Prinzen.  
  
Legolas schluckte trocken, den Blick nicht von den Lippen des Wächters nehmend.  
  
*Nein, ich begehre dich nicht* Legolas war fest entschlossen. Doch diese Entschlossenheit entfleuchte, als Haldirs Lippen die seinigen streiften.  
  
Legolas wollte den Wächter von sich stoßen, doch sein Körper war anderer Ansicht, als er. Legolas öffnete seinen Mund, um Haldirs Zunge Einlaß zu gewähren und schlang seine Arme um die Taille des Wächters um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen.  
  
Haldirs Lippen formten auf Legolas' ein zufriedenes Lächeln, als er sich näher an den jungen Prinzen drückte und Legolas' härter werdendes Glied an dem seinigen spürte.  
  
Legolas stöhnte leise, als ihre Penisse aneinander rieben.  
  
Sanft ließ Haldir Legolas zu Boden gleiten und plazierte sich selbst zwischen den gespreizten Beinen des Prinzen.  
  
Er drückte seine Hüften sanft in die des Prinzen und ließ sie rhythmisch kreisen.  
  
Seine Lippen wanderten von Legolas' zu dessen Hals und er begann sanft Legolas' Adamsapfel mit seiner Zunge zu überstreifen.  
  
Legolas preßte seinen Oberkörper nach vorne, als Haldir begann seine Tunica aufzuknöpfen.  
  
Legolas stöhnte erneut, als die Zunge des Wächters von seinem Adamsapfel über seine Brust wanderte.  
  
Haldir blickte auf und lächelte den Prinzen an. "Begehrst du mich noch immer nicht?", fragte er leise.  
  
Legolas schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf, unfähig zu sprechen.  
  
Haldir wandte sich erneut Legolas' Brust zu und seine Zunge wanderte zu dessen hartem linken Nippel, während seine linke Hand den anderen sanft massierte. Wieder bäumte sich Legolas' Oberkörper auf, als Haldirs Zunge an seinen Nippel sog und lutschte. Seine Zunge wanderte zu Legolas rechtem Nippel, während seine rechte Hand, sich dem linken zuwandte.  
  
Haldir ließ seine Zunge weiter über Legolas Brust gleiten, bis diese zu seinem Bauchnabel kam und ihn sanft umkreiste. Haldirs Hand glitt langsam zum Bund von Legolas' Leggins.  
  
"Halt.", Legolas stoppte Haldirs Hand abrupt und blickte den Wächter an.  
  
Haldir blickte Legolas fragend an.  
  
"Das ist genug.", meinte Legolas ernst.  
  
Haldir lachte leise. "Wie Ihr es wünscht Prinz.", sagte er.  
  
Noch einmal drückte er seine Hüfte in Legolas' und dieser schloß, schwer atmend, seine Augen.  
  
Vorsichtig erhob sich Haldir und verneigte sich.  
  
Legolas hob seinen Kopf und blickte den Wächter fragend an.  
  
"Ich danke Euch, für dieses großartige Fest.", sagte er bevor er den Raum verließ.  
  
Legolas ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten sacken und bettete ihn auf dem harten Steinboden. Er schämte sich. Er schämte sich dafür, dass ihn sein Körper so entblößt hatte.  
  
Am morgigen Tag, würde er spöttische Blicke von Rumil und Orophin und höhnische Bemerkungen in Kauf nehmen müssen.  
  
Haldir würde seinen Brüdern nicht vorenthalten, wie weit er den Prinzen getrieben hatte.  
  
---  
  
TBC ... 


	3. Chapter 03: Journey to Rivendell ! ...

*breitgrinz* Ja die A/Ns gefallen dir, Goldleaf? Dann schau ich mal, wann ich wieder welche bringen kann ... *evilgrinz* leider passen ja nicht immer welche dazu ...  
  
Da bin ich erleichtert! Ja, mir fällt ein Stein vom Herz und ich denke ich werde sehen was ich weiteres dafür tun kann ^^ Dank gilt aber nicht nur mir, nein sondern auch meinen beiden Betalesern! Ja, RumilsLover und Willow waren mir eine große Hilfe ... obwohl es immer nur ging: "Geilo! Schreib weiter ...." *grinz*  
  
Wurscht mit Leberkäse ... Mir gehört nämlich immer noch nichts und niemand, außer dem Leibwächter und dem Diener, dessen Namen ich total schwierig finde und mir nie wieder merken kann und der nur einmal was sagen musste und jetzt immer noch nichts zu sagen hat .... Ich will auch immer noch kein Geld dafür haben und keiner will mir was dafür geben ...  
  
A/N 1.1: Gedanken noch immer in * * und ironisches, oder einfach betontes in ** **  
  
A/N 1.2: Tja, Thranduil und Celeborn? Bitte haltet mich davon ab, sonst schreib ich noch eine Story über die beiden .... Welcher Esel hat mich da geritten? ... *Kurzer Moment um die Situation zu erfassen* Das heißt Teufel .... *bedächtiges Schweigen*  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3: Journey to Rivendell (Reise nach Bruchtal)  
  
Legolas seufzte tief und schluckte schwer.  
  
Der gestrige Abend kreiste noch immer in seinem Kopf. Wie hatte es der lórische Wächter nur geschafft, ihn so zu entblößen?  
  
Legolas hoffte nur, dass er die Tortur durch Rumil und Orophin überleben würde.  
  
Er ließ einen letzten Blick durch sein Schlafzimmer schweifen, bevor er sich Lómebrimir zuwandte, der einige seiner Sachen schon auf sein Pferd geladen hatte. Er nickte ihm zu und Lómebrimir verneigte sich.  
  
Legolas schluckte den dicken Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter. Er würde Rumil und Orophin keine weitere Beachtung schenken, als nötig.  
  
*Ich werde mich von Haldir und seinen Brüdern nicht unterkriegen lassen* Er seufzte noch mal tief und musterte sein Gemach ein letztes Mal.  
  
Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er diese Räumlichkeiten lange nicht wieder erblicken würde.  
  
Mithidhor stieß zu Legolas und Lómebrimir auf halbem Wege zu ihren Pferden.  
  
Er musterte seinen Freund eingehend und blickte ihn fragend an.  
  
"Legolas?", fragte Mithidhor leise und stoppte den Prinzen. "Was hast du?"  
  
Legolas blickte seinen Freund an und lächelte. "Es ist nichts.", meinte er nach einigem zögern.  
  
Mithidhor beobachtete seinen Freund, wie er die große Eingangshalle des Palastes inspizierte und legte ihm lächelnd die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Du wirst bald zurückkehren, Legolas, und alles wird noch ebenso sein, wie du es verlassen hast."  
  
Legolas lächelte Mithidhor dankbar an. "Ich danke dir, Mithidhor.", sagte er und legte ebenfalls die Hand auf die Schulter des Freundes.  
  
Mithidhor neigte seinen Kopf leicht nach rechts und Legolas' Augen folgten der Weisung seines Freundes. Er erspähte seinen Vater, wie er langsam die Eingangshalle betrat.  
  
"Ich denke, ihm fällt der Abschied ebenso schwer.", sagte Mithidhor und nickte Legolas zu, bevor er den Prinzen verließ und Lómebrimir folgte.  
  
Legolas blickte seinen Vater an, als dieser ihn erreichte.  
  
"Du weißt, ich besitze keinen Geist für große Abschiede.", begann der König und seine Stimme klang traurig. Selten zeigte der König Gefühle, wenn er mit seinem Sohn sprach und noch seltener ließ er zu, dass sein Sohn ihn verließ, doch der König realisierte, dass er Legolas nicht ewig an sich binden konnte. Sein Sohn liebte weite Reisen und Erkundungen und selten konnte sie sein Vater ihm ausschlagen.  
  
Legolas legte die Hand auf die Schulter seines Vater.  
  
"Ich weiß, Vater.", sagte er mitfühlend und lächelte. "Belassen wir es dabei."  
  
Thranduil nickte und lächelte seinen Sohn an. "Nun komm, ihr solltet euch eilen, denn es ist bereits spät.", sagte er und führte Legolas, mit der Hand auf dem Rücken des Sohnes hinaus ins Freie. (A/N: Nein ... Keine falschen Gedanken hegen ....)  
  
Legolas lächelte seinen Vater an. Thranduil bemühte sich selten einen Abschied zu erleichtern, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt schien er erpicht darauf zu sein. Legolas wusste, dass sein Vater ihn liebte, doch er würde dieses nie zugeben, weder vor Legolas noch sonst jemandem.  
  
Als Legolas und sein Vater die Eingangshalle verließen, saßen bereits Haldir, Rumil, Orophin und Mithidhor, welcher Legolas' Pferd bei den Zügeln hielt, auf ihren Pferden und warteten auf den Prinzen.  
  
Jeden Moment erwartete Legolas die spöttischen Blicke Rumils und Orophins. Aber die beiden Krieger verhielten sich nicht spöttischer als sonst. Auch sprachen sie nicht, sondern bedachten Legolas einzig und allein mit einem abwertendem Blick.  
  
Irritiert von ihrem Benehmen ließ Legolas seinen Blick zu Haldir schweifen.  
  
Dieser neigte leicht seinen Kopf und erlaubte einem schwachen Lächeln sanft seine Mundwinkel zu streifen.  
  
Legolas schüttelte schwach seinen Kopf, immer noch glaubend, Rumil und Orophin benahmen sich der Anwesenheit des Königs entsprechend.  
  
Mit einer eleganten Bewegung bestieg der Prinz sein Roß und blickte lächelnd zum seinem Vater.  
  
"Möge der Segen der Valar euch auf eurer Reise begleiten.", sagte der König und blickte von Legolas zu seinen Begleitern.  
  
Mithidhor, Haldir, Rumil und Orophin verneigten sich.  
  
Dann wendeten sie ihre Pferde und begannen ihre Reise nach Bruchtal.  
  
Noch einmal wendete Legolas seinen Kopf und blickte zurück, auf seinen Vater, der noch immer bewegungslos vor der Eingangshalle stand. * Du wirst bald zurückkehren, Legolas und alles wird noch ebenso sein, wie du es verlassen hast* Mithidhors Worte langen schwer auf seinem Herz. Er hoffte nur, dass sein Freund Recht behalten sollte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dreizehn Tage dauerte bereits ihre Reise nach Bruchtal und während ihrer Reise verhielten sich Rumil und Orophin nicht ungewöhnlicher als sonst. Legolas hatte einen Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit Haldir zugewandt. Vor allem des Nachts, wenn die anderen seiner Gefährten schliefen und wenn Haldir die Nachtwache übernommen hatte, beobachtete der Prinz den Elb aus Lothlórien.  
  
Seine Meinung über den lórischen Wächter hatte sich unter keinen Umständen geändert, aber Legolas hatte erkannt, dass die Arroganz und Respektlosigkeit, die der Wächter ihm entgegenbrachte nur ein Vorwand waren.  
  
Haldir erlaubte es niemanden, nicht einmal seinen Brüdern, seine Gefühle, die tiefer gingen als nötig, zu erraten.  
  
Legolas wusste, dass in der Tiefe seines Herzens ein Stück von Haldirs Liebenswürdigkeit begraben lag, aber er würde nicht derjenige sein, der es fand.  
  
  
  
"Der Prinz wirkt verändert.", meinte Rumil und wandte sich an Orophin, der neben ihm ritt. Ein Stück weiter voraus ritten Legolas und Mithidhor, Haldir ritt hinter seinen Brüdern.  
  
"Wie kommt es, dass du dich so für den Prinzen interessierst, werter Bruder?", fragte Orophin und ein spöttischer Ton war nicht zu überhören. Er schenkte seinem Bruder einen herablassenden Blick.  
  
Rumil blickte seinen Bruder erbost an.  
  
"Ich leugne nicht,", sagte er nach einiger Zeit, "dass ich den Prinzen attraktiv finde." Er ignorierte den offenen Mund seines Bruders, der ihn erstaunt anblickte.  
  
Haldir wurde hellhörig.  
  
"Das Einzige, was mich interessierte ist, dass sich der Prinz verändert hat.", fuhr Rumil fort. "Seit dem Abschiedsfest, welches sein Vater gab, wirkt er vor allem **dir** gegenüber verändert, Haldir.  
  
Haldir blickte seinen Bruder fragend an.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst.", sagte er.  
  
"Ich bin nicht blind, Bruder.", meinte Rumil und wandte seinen Kopf zu seinem Bruder. "Ich sah schon am Tag unserer Ankunft im Düsterwald, mit welchen Blicken du den Prinzen überstreiftest. Für mich wirkt er peinlich berührt. Als hättet ihr einige intime Momente geteilt. Verschweigst du uns etwas, Bruder?"  
  
Haldir begann zu lachen.  
  
"Du weißt, Rumil,", sagte er, "ich teile alles mit euch. Ihr seid meine Brüder und nie hätte ich es euch vorenthalten, wenn ich mit dem Prinzen einige intime Momente verbracht hätte. Aber wie ihr sehen könnt haben wir nichts der gleichen geteilt."  
  
Orophin nickte. "Ich weiß, Bruder. Doch solltest du dich beeilen, wenn du den Prinz selbst noch **testen** willst." Er schenkte Rumil einen spöttischen Blick. "Sonst kommt Rumil dir zuvor."  
  
Die drei Brüder begannen zu lachen.  
  
Als Legolas sich umwandte, um den Grund zu erfahren, warum die lórischen Brüder lachten, trafen sich seine und Haldirs Augen.  
  
Haldir wurde es schwer ums Herz. Er kannte den Grund nicht, wieso Legolas ihn zurückgewiesen hatten, aber dennoch tat ihm diese Abweisung nicht gut.  
  
Er würde den Prinzen schon noch umstimmen können, er wußte zwar noch nicht recht wie, aber für ihn wäre es kein Problem.  
  
Aber als der Prinz sich schnell wieder zurückwandte und einige schnelle Worte mit Mithidhor sprach, lächelte Haldir.  
  
Er wußte, dass Legolas es sich nie eingestehen würde, dass er den Wächter begehrte. Aber Haldir war nicht blind und er erkannte die Blicke des Prinzen, die er ihm zuwarf, wenn er glaubte niemand bemerkte es. Haldir hatte es bemerkt.  
  
Haldir lächelte zufrieden.  
  
Er hatte gewonnen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bereitwillig hatte Haldir die Nachtwache übernommen. Er wusste, er müßte seine Bruder wecken, wenn die Stunden des Morgens sich ankündigen würden, denn Rumil und Orophin waren selten in ihrer Ruhe zu stören.  
  
Mithidhor war von anderem Schlag.  
  
Selten ließ er den Prinzen des Nachts aus den Augen, Haldir wusste, er traute den lórischen Wächtern nicht.  
  
Einzig wenn er Legolas als sicher vermutete, gönnte sich der Leibwächter selbst Ruhe.  
  
Haldir ließ seinen Blick über seine schlafenden Gefährten schweifen.  
  
"Ihr solltet ruhen, Prinz.", sagte er, als sein Blick Legolas erreichte.  
  
Der Prinz lachte und erhob sich. Auf leisen Füßen trat er an Haldir heran, der auf dem Boden an einen Baum gelehnt saß und blickte auf ihn herab.  
  
"Ich kann keine Ruhe finden.", sagte er knapp, ohne Anstalten zu machen, sich neben Haldir nieder zu lassen.  
  
Haldir blickte hinauf zu Legolas und begann hämisch zu lächeln.  
  
"Ihr seid schön Prinz.", sagte er. "Das Mondlicht lässt Euch noch schöner wirken."  
  
Legolas lachte. "Ist das so?"  
  
"Ihr solltet aufpassen, Prinz. Rumil könnte es ausnutzen.", Haldir blickte Legolas forschend an.  
  
Legolas' Mund öffnete sich einige Zentimeter und er blickte Haldir geschockt an.  
  
"Ja, Prinz.", sagte Haldir. "Rumil begehrt Euch. Ist es Euch entgangen?"  
  
Legolas' Augen weiteten sich.  
  
"Vielleicht solltet Ihr mit ihm teilen, was Ihr mir verweigert.", Haldir trieb es darauf hinaus, dass Legolas ihm widersprechen musste, dass Legolas ihm sagen musste, dass er es ihm nicht verweigern wollte.  
  
"Ich verweigere dir nur, was ich auch deinem Bruder nicht geben würde.", antwortete der Prinz und schien gefaßter.  
  
Haldir lachte.  
  
"Halte mich nicht für einen Narren, Prinz. Ich bin nicht blind. Ich erkenne die Blicke, die du mir schenkst, wenn du glaubst, ich sehe es nicht. Ich weiß, wie dich der Abend vor unsere Reise beeindruckt hat.", meinte Haldir und machte es sich an der Baumwurzel bequem.  
  
Legolas verlor all seine Fassung und blickte Haldir erneut schockiert an.  
  
"Ja, du sehntest dich danach.", sagte er sich sicher, Legolas bis an den Rand seiner Beherrschung getrieben zu haben.  
  
"Du willst mehr, blonder Prinz. Denkst du, ich sehe nicht, wie du nicht schläfst, wenn mir die Nachtwache zuteil ist? Denkst du, ich bemerke deine lustvollen Blicke nicht? Wenn es so ist, Legolas, dann, verzeih mir, aber dann bist du etwas zurückgeblieben.", sagte Haldir und grinste hämisch zu Legolas hinauf.  
  
Legolas verlor den letzten Funken seiner Beherrschung und ging in die Knie. Seine rechte Faust, die er schon vor einiger Zeit geballt hatte, schleuderte er in Haldirs Richtung.  
  
Mit einer eleganten Bewegung griff Haldir mit seiner linken Hand nach Legolas' Handgelenk, seine rechte Hand tat es der linken gleich.  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung zog er den Prinzen näher zu sich und zwang ihn somit zwischen seinen Beinen auf die Knie zu fallen. Haldir nutzte die Bewegung des Prinzen um dessen Lippen an die seinigen zu drücken.  
  
Er brauchte nicht lange auf Legolas' Antwort zu warten.  
  
Haldir ließ hungrig seine Zunge in Legolas' Mund gleiten, während seine linke Hand Legolas' Handgelenk freigab und auf den Rücken des Düsterwald - Elben fuhr und ihn zu sich preßte, um ihn näher zu spüren.  
  
Legolas begann leise zu stöhnen.  
  
Haldir lächelte. Wie weit, würde er den Prinzen in dieser Nacht treiben können?  
  
Ruckartig, ebenso ruckartig wie Legolas in die Knie gegangen war, entfernte er sich von Haldir.  
  
"Was hast du, Prinz?", fragte der Elb aus Lórien. Er war nicht erstaunt über die Reaktion des Prinzen, er hatte sie mehr oder weniger erwartet, aber dennoch interessierte es ihn.  
  
"Ich will es nicht.", flüsterte Legolas kaum merklich.  
  
"Dein Körper spricht anders als du, mein Prinz.", sagte Haldir und deutete auf die Ausbuchtung in Legolas' Hose.  
  
Beschämt wandte Legolas seinen Kopf zur Seite.  
  
"Schäme dich nicht, für das was du willst, Prinz.", sagte Haldir lächelnd.  
  
Legolas blickte ihn böse an. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, besann sich aber doch eines besseren und ging zurück zu seinem Schlafplatz.  
  
Haldirs Lachen verzog sich zu einem hämischen Grinsen.  
  
Bereits zum zweiten Male hatte er gewonnen.  
  
Er hatte Legolas weiter gebracht, als es dem Prinzen lieb war, jedenfalls seinem Verstand.  
  
Legolas' Körper sprach eine andere Sprache.  
  
Haldir war zufrieden. Für heute hatte er Legolas weit genug gebracht. Für heute.  
  
---  
  
TBC...  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Wann wird Legolas laut sich und Haldir eingestehen, dass er ihn begehrt? *hihi* Warten wir auf das nächste Kapitel, denn dann werden wir es sehen ... oder auch nicht ....  
  
Bin ich fies?  
  
Please Review! 


	4. Chapter 04: Fateful Turn ...

Biounterricht, ja? Lang, lang ist's her ... He, ich kann mich ja mal als Biolehrerin versuchen ... Vielleicht will mich ja einer? Aber nein, Aufklärung einer 4. Klasse mit Legolas und Haldir? *evilgrinz* . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
"... das schüchterne "Ich-will-dich-aber-ich-brauche-noch-zeit-um-das-zu- verstehen" Schnuckelchen..." *hihi* wir werden sehen ... Nein, schnöselig nicht, aber ein anderer Grund warum Legolas das nicht will was Haldir will ... *hihi* Mal sehen, vielleicht tastet sich Rumil auch an Legolas ran, oder der "kleine" nimmt sich Mithidhor vor *evilgrinz* ... wir werden sehen ... Oder ganz und gar schicksalhafte Wendung der Dinge? Ich glaube, jetzt in diesem Kapitelchen kommt endlich raus, warum die Story "Sharing the Prince" heißt ....  
  
Wir werden sehen .... (Ich glaube ich liebe diesen Ausdruck ....)  
  
  
  
*röchel* Bewahrt mich davor, aber ich bin unzufrieden mit diesem Kapitel ... Rettet mich, bevor ich es "aus Versehen" "rein zufällig" lösche ... Aber bitte schön viel Kritik üben! RumilsLover, mein größter Kritiker war gar nicht so sehr erpicht darauf, dieses Kapitel zu kritisieren .... Aber lassen wir das  
  
Immer noch will keiner das hier haben und immer noch will keiner was dafür bezahlen und immer noch will ich nichts dafür haben und immer noch gehört mir nichts, außer der Leibwächter, denn this is **mine** *hihi*  
  
On with da story ...  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 04: Fateful Turn (Schicksalhafte Wendung)  
  
Für die restliche Zeit der Reise hielt sich Legolas zurück. Er war erpicht darauf seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Ankunft in Bruchtal zu lenken.  
  
In den folgenden Nächten in denen Haldir die Nachtwache übernommen hatte hielt der Prinz sich zurück. Er hatte beschlossen sich unter keinen gegebenen Umständen beeinflussen zu lassen. Nicht durch Anspielungen und nicht durch laszive Blicke.  
  
Er musste mittlerweile feststellen, dass Haldir Recht behalten hatte. Rumil war an ihm interessiert. Er seufzte tief bevor er seinen Kopf an den Baumstamm lehnte, an dem er saß und den klaren Sternenhimmel begutachtete.  
  
Mithidhor sank neben seinem Freund auf die Knie und musterte ihn eine Zeit lang.  
  
"Was hast du, Legolas?", fragte er besorgt. Legolas wandte seinen Blick von den Sternen zu seinem Freund und lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Es ist nichts.", sagte er. "Ich denke, ich brauche Ruhe." Mithidhor behagte diese Antwort nicht, und dennoch beließ er es dabei, denn er wollte aus Legolas nicht herauspressen, was vielleicht in einiger Zeit selbst seinen Weg finden würde.  
  
"Bald haben wir Bruchtal erreicht.", brach Mithidhor das Schweigen. Legolas Blick erhellte sich und ein Teil eines freudigen Lächelns umspielte die Mundwinkel des Prinzen.  
  
Mithidhor lächelte. Er hatte einen Teil seines Soldes erfüllt. Er hatte Legolas einen Teil seiner Selbstachtung zurückgegeben.  
  
Der Leibwächter war nicht blind. In den Nächten in denen er angeblich schlief, wachte er. Er beobachtete den Prinzen und unter keinen Umständen würde er zulassen, dass einer der lórischen Wächter Legolas ohne dessen Willen berührte.  
  
Mithidhor war nicht erfreut über die Blicke, die Legolas und Haldir wechselten, oder die Legolas Haldir zuwarf, wenn er vermutete keiner bemerke es.  
  
Er war erleichtert, dass der Prinz nicht auf die Annäherungsversuche Haldirs reagiert hatte und ihn abgewiesen hatte, doch Mithidhor wusste, wenn sie ihrer Reise nicht bald ein Ende setzen würden und Bruchtal erreichten, würde der Prinz Haldirs Versuchen nicht standhalten können.  
  
Mithidhor kannte Legolas - und dessen Stolz. Er wusste, dass der blonde Prinz keinerlei Anstalten unternehmen würde, Haldir seine Annäherungen zu erleichtern. Jedenfalls nicht in baldiger Zeit.  
  
Legolas hatte den Teil seiner Selbstachtung verloren, der vor Haldir kapituliert hatte. Mithidhor wusste, dass Legolas sich dafür verfluchen würde, würde er nichts dagegen unternehmen.  
  
Sie mussten schnellstens Bruchtal erreichen. Der Prinz brauchte die Gesichter, die er vor langer Zeit, das letzte Mal erblickt hatte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, Legolas. Es ist eine Freude dich wohlbehalten wieder zu erblicken.", begrüßte Elrond, der Herr von Bruchtal den Prinzen und legte ihm freundschaftlich seine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
Legolas lächelte freundlich und neigte in Ehrfurcht seinen Kopf. "Mir ist es ebenfalls eine Freude.", antwortete er.  
  
Elronds Blick viel auf Legolas' Begleiter. "Ich vergaß.", sagte Legolas und spielte einen erschütterten Ton in seiner Stimme. "Dies sind die Begleiter, die aus Lothlórien gesandt wurden, damit ich meinerseits ohne Gefahren hier eintreffen sollte.", sagte er und bewegte seine Hand in die Richtung, in der Haldir, Rumil und Orophin standen.  
  
Der Herr von Bruchtal nickte, als die drei Wächter von ihren Pferden stiegen.  
  
Mithidhor hatte derweil einige kurze Worte mit den Diener wechseln können, die ihre Pferde zu den Ställen brachten.  
  
"Wie ich sehe, ist es noch immer Mithidhor, der dich auf deinen Reisen begleitet.", stellte Elrond fest und nickte dem Leibwächter zu. Mithidhor verneigte sich in Ehrfurcht und lächelte freundlich. "Aber willst du mir nicht, die Namen nennen, von denen die aus Lothlórien kamen, um dich zu begleiten?"  
  
Legolas seufzte. *Und in diese Wälder würde ich sie gerne zurückschicken!*  
  
"Dies, ist Haldir, Hauptmann von Lórien und Herrn Celeborns loyalster Wächter.", sagte Legolas und seine Hand schweifte in Haldirs Richtung. Haldir verneigte sich. "Dies sind seine Brüder Rumil und Orophin, die ebenfalls zwei der loyalsten Wächter sind, die Herr Celeborn entbehren konnte." *Es wäre keine Tragödie, wenn er sie nicht hätte entbehren können ...* Legolas ließ seine andere Hand in die Richtung schweifen in der Rumil und Orophin standen. Sie verneigten sich ebenfalls.  
  
Elrond nickte. "Ich sehe, Celeborn schickte fähige Krieger. Ich hoffe, du hattest für ihre Anwesenheit keine Verwendung.", sagte er.  
  
Orophin hatte es schwer, sich zusammenzureißen und nicht auf der Stelle lauthals loszulachen. Aber auch ein warnender Blick von Haldir und Rumil brachten ihn zum Schweigen.  
  
Legolas schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein.", sagte er. "Ich sah in ihrer Anwesenheit noch keine Verwendung." "Nun denn, ich bin sehr beschäftigt, ich hoffe du verzeihst, aber meine Pflichten warten nicht. Ich werde einige der Diener bitten, euch eure Räumlichkeiten zu zeigen." Legolas nickte.  
  
Unerwartet erblickten sie drei Gestalten, sich von der Südseite her nähernd. Elrond wandte seinen Kopf und begann zu lächeln.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir und Aragorn.", sagte er nachdem die Personen neben ihm standen.  
  
"Klein - Legolas ist eingetroffen.", meinte Elladan und blickte den Prinzen herausfordernd an. "Elladan.", warnte Elrond. "Zügle deine Zunge." Elladan blickte seinen Vater fragend an.  
  
"Ich muss mich nun wirklich entschuldigen.", sagte Elrond und bevor er sich umwandte schenkte er seinem Sohn einen warnenden Blick.  
  
Kaum das der Herr von Bruchtal sich entfernt hatte umarmte Legolas seine guten Freunde. "Trügen mich meine Augen, oder bist du tatsächlich gewachsen?", meinte Legolas in einem gespielt entsetztem Ton und musterte Elladan. Elladan lachte und legte dem Prinzen seine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich denke, du hast an Höhe verloren."  
  
Sein Blick wanderte über Legolas Schulter zu Haldir, Rumil und Orophin. Mithidhor nickte er zu. "Willst du uns deine Begleiter nicht vorstellen?", fragte nun Elrohir und musterte die drei Wächter.  
  
Legolas seufzte. "Haldir, Rumil und Orophin aus Lothlórien. Sie wurden mir ohne mein Wissen als Begleiteskorte zur Verfügung gestellt.", sagte er und bedachte Haldir mit einem bösen Blick.  
  
"Seit wann brauchst du eine Begleiteskorte, Legolas?", wandte Aragorn nun ein. Legolas lachte. "Erst zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem du mich schlagen wirst.", sagte er.  
  
Einer der Diener, der bereits ihre Pferde zu den Ställen geführt hatte bedachte Legolas und seine Begleiter ihnen ihre Gemächer zeigen zu müssen.  
  
Als die anderen sich schon in Bewegung gesetzt hatten und einige Meter entfernt waren, hielt Elladan Legolas an seinem Handgelenk fest, als dieser sich ebenfalls in Bewegung setzen wollte.  
  
Fragend blickte Legolas Elladan an. Als er den ernsten Blick in den Augen des dunkelhaarigen Elben bemerkte, wurde er unruhig. "Was hast du, Legolas?", fragte Elladan, ohne seine Augen von denen des Prinzen zu nehmen.  
  
"Nichts.", antwortete Legolas. Elladan schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass du verändert wirkst, Legolas. Was hast du?"  
  
Legolas lachte. "Elladan, mir fehlt nichts. Ich bin nur etwas müde und geschwächt. Die Reise war anstrengender als ich erwartet hatte."  
  
Elladan blickte Legolas irritiert an. Nie war der Prinz von einer Reise geschwächt und keinesfalls war er von einer Reise ermüdet. "Legolas, du lügst.", stellte er fest und wandte den Blick nicht von den blauen Augen des Düsterwald - Elben.  
  
Legolas seufzte. "Bitte, Elladan. Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen. Belassen wir es dabei.", sagte er und blickte Elronds ältesten Sohn entschlossen an.  
  
Elladan lächelte. Er würde nicht Legolas' Meinung ändern. "Heute Nacht, möchte ich etwas anderes mit dir **besprechen** ", sagte er bevor er sich umwandte und den anderen in die Eingangshalle des großen Herrenhauses folgte.  
  
Legolas lächelte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Elladan hatte sich in all den Jahren nicht geändert.  
  
Er beeilte sich die Eingangshalle zu erreichen, ohne das sein Verschwinden bemerkt werden würde.  
  
Mithidhor lächelte ihm zu, als sein Freund zu ihnen stieß. Der Diener führte sie in den zweiten Stock, in dem ihre Schlafzimmer lagen.  
  
Aragorn zog Legolas auf die Seite. "Legolas?", fragte er. "Was ist los mit dir?"  
  
Legolas seufzte. Einmal war das Maß voll. Er war nicht in der Stimmung jedem x-beliebigen seine Verfassung zu erklären und schon gar nicht, den Grund seiner Verfassung. Also schüttelte er seinen Kopf.  
  
"Nichts.", antwortete er. "Mir geht es gut." Aragorn schüttelte seinen Kopf und blickte Legolas ernst an.  
  
"Du verschweigst mir etwas.", sagte er und er verlieh seiner Stimme Nachdruck, indem er die Schultern des Freundes ergriff.  
  
Legolas schüttelte leicht irritiert ebenfalls seinen Kopf und lächelte. "Ich verschweige dir nichts, Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn lachte bitterlich. "Was berichtest du Elladan, was du mir verschweigst?", fragte er und scheute sich nicht, seine Bitterkeit vor Legolas zu verstecken.  
  
"Ich habe Elladan nichts berichtet.", sagte Legolas wahrheitsgemäß.  
  
"So, wie du **nicht** das mit ihm teilst, was du **mir** verweigerst?", fragte Aragorn und der Druck seiner Hände auf Legolas' Schultern verstärkte sich.  
  
"Aragorn.", sagte Legolas und entfernte die Hände seines Freundes von seinen Schultern. "Ich verweigere dir überhaupt nichts."  
  
Aragorn war es nun nicht mehr möglich seine Bitterkeit zu verbergen, weder in seinen Augen, noch in seiner Stimme, als er sprach: "Halte mich nicht für einen Narren, Legolas. Denkst du, ich wüßte nicht von deiner **engen Freundschaft** mit Elladan? Denkst du, ich wüßte nicht, was ihr jede Nacht tut, wenn du in Bruchtal bist? Ich bin weder blind, noch dumm. Ich habe Augen und Ohren. Ihr solltet euch zügeln, sonst könnten noch andere davon erfahren."  
  
Legolas starrte Aragorn mit erweiterten Augen an.  
  
Ja, Legolas. Ich weiß es.", sagte er und verließ den Prinzen.  
  
Legolas starrte ihm nach. Dies konnte eine schicksalhafte Wendung der Dinge sein.  
  
---  
  
TBC  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
BITTE LESEN!!  
  
Böser, böser, böser Legolas. Na, haben wir nun kapiert, warum Legolas nicht will? Warum er auch nicht Aragorn will? Hm, gute Frage. Wir werden sehen .... Hat er vielleicht auch noch ein Verhältnis mit Elrohir ... ? Oder mit wem bändelt er an? Beginnt jetzt Legolas mit Aragorn auch noch ein Verhältnis, oder hält der sich doch an Arwen? *kicher* Wir werden sehen ...  
  
Ich glaube, das hier wird langsam zu einer Soap, oder? Ich meine, der erste will mit dem zweiten ins Bettchen, der aber ein Verhältnis mit dem dritten hat und der vierte steht auf unseren zweiten Playboy, der aber nicht will, weil er ja sein Verhältnis mit dem dritten hat ... Und ich glaube, der fünfte in unserem Trupp, der Bruder des ersten, steht auf unseren zweiten .... Kurz: Alle wollen Legolas ...  
  
Ich sollte mir etwas einfallen lassen, sonst ahntet das noch aus ... Also bitte ...  
  
Please Review! 


	5. Chapter 05: All kinds of Love ! Alle Fac...

"wie wärs wenn die soap-mitglieder sich gegenseitig aus eifersucht meucheln würden?" Ist eine Überlegung wert ;) Ich werde drüber nachdenken, wirklich ich versprech's! Mal sehen, wer als erstes dem anderen an die Gurgel springt ....  
  
Aber ich schreibe wirklich noch irgendwann eine Geschichte über Thranduil und Celeborn, wenn mich keiner abhält .... Die Vorstellung ist irgendwie verlockend .... *bedächtiges Schweigen*  
  
Sagt mal, liest das hier einer? Wenn's keiner liest, brauche ich mir ja auch nicht die Mühe machen und was zu schreiben ... Aber gut, ich antworte ja auch, auf eure Reviews ... Und auf diesem Weg will ich mich noch mal bedanken und laut und deutlich "DANKE!!" sagen!! Ihr seid echt toll! Es gibt einem gleich wieder ein besseres Gefühl, wenn man liest, dass den Lesern die Story gefällt!  
  
Ein Großer Dank meinerseits gilt auch Willow, RumilsLover und Adenedhel! Sie sind super tolle Betaleser und was würde ich nur ohne die drei machen? Ja, auch ich schreibe wirklich unverständliche Sätze, wenn ich etwas denke und dabei einen Satz aufs Papier bringen will ... *gg* *knuddel* Ihr seid die besten!  
  
Aber nun, lassen wir das!  
  
Continue the Story!  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter 05: All kinds of Love (Alle Facetten der Liebe)  
  
  
  
Legolas lehnte seinen Kopf an die wunderschön verzierte Wand seines Schlafzimmers. Er und Elladan hatten sich bemüht, dass keiner von ihren nächtlichen Erlebnissen etwas in Erfahrung brachte.  
  
Nicht einmal Elrohir, Elladans Zwillingsbruder, hatte etwas davon mitbekommen.  
  
Nur Aragorn. Er war nicht zu täuschen gewesen.  
  
Plötzlich klopfte es leise an die Flügeltür seines Gemaches. Legolas seufzte tief und bemühte sich, sich selbst zu beruhigen, als der Person den Eintritt in sein Gemach erlaubte.  
  
Verwirrt blickte Legolas auf Aragorn. Was wollte er nun von ihm?  
  
"Verzeih mir.", flüsterte Aragorn. "Ich sollte mich nicht in deine Angelegenheiten mischen."  
  
Vorsichtig hob der Waldläufer seinen Kopf und blickte Legolas an. Legolas lächelte mitfühlend.  
  
"Wenn du dich dazu entscheidest Elladan zu lieben und nicht mich, ist es mir nicht möglich deine Entscheidung zu beeinflussen. Ich muss deine Entscheidung akzeptieren. Oder liebst du Elladan nicht? ", sagte er und beobachtete gespannt die Reaktion des Prinzen.  
  
Legolas erschrak innerlich einen Moment, ohne jedoch äußerlich eine Gefühlsregung zu zeigen. Lag der Waldläufer richtig? Liebte er Elladan, oder war es für ihn nur eine seiner vielen Affären, die er schon wie so oft mit anderen Elben, ob weiblich oder männlich, geteilt hatte?  
  
"Ich denke, es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, Aragorn.", sagte er und achtete bedacht darauf nichts von seiner Unentschlossenheit in seiner Stimme mitklingen zu lassen.  
  
Aragorn lächelte, wenn auch Legolas seiner Frage ausgewichen war. "Ich habe noch mehrere Aufgaben zu erledigen. Ich werde jetzt gehen.", sagte er und wandte sich zum gehen.  
  
"Aragorn?", fragte Legolas und beobachtete, wie sich der Mensch ein wenig selbstzufrieden zu ihm umdrehte. "Wo ist Arwen?"  
  
Aragorn schien innerlich wieder zusammenzusacken. Er seufzte. "Sie entschied sich dafür eine Reise nach Lothlórien anzutreten.", sagte er. "Sie wird morgen gegen Morgen oder Mittag zurück erwartet."  
  
"Ich danke dir.", sagte Legolas und lächelte. Aragorn nickte und verließ das Schlafzimmer des Prinzen.  
  
Legolas seufzte und begab sich auf den großen Balkon, der auf die Südseite des Tales ausgerichtet war. Er lehnte sich an das Geländer und blickte auf Bruchtal.  
  
Lange Zeit bewegte er sich nicht und ließ seinen Blick über das nun ruhige Tal schweifen.  
  
Gequält schloß er seine Augen und begann mit seinen Fingerspitzen seine Schläfen zu massieren. Er war jetzt nicht in der Verfassung, um seine Gedanken auf etwas wesentliches zu konzentrieren. Die Gedanken des Prinzen kreisten wild durch seinen Kopf.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Legolas erschrak und drehte sich abrupt zu Elladan um. Hatte er nie Zeit für sich allein? Immer musste ihn jemand unterbrechen, seine Ruhe stören, oder einfach nur anwesend sein, wenn Legolas Ruhe dringend nötig hatte.  
  
Er verließ den Balkon und ging, gefolgt von Elladan, zurück in sein Schlafzimmer.  
  
"Elladan, ich würde gerne alleine sein.", sagte er und bedachte den dunkelhaarigen Krieger mit einem bittendem Blick.  
  
"Legolas, ich habe dich noch nie für etwas mit so einem Blick bitten sehen. Normaler Weise, wenn du etwas verlangst, nimmst du es dir, ohne danach zu fragen. Was ist mit dir? Du fühlst dich nicht wohl und du verhältst dich merkwürdig.", Elladan trat näher an Legolas heran.  
  
Legolas schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und lächelte unsicher. "Vertraue mir, Elladan.", sagte er. "Mit mir ist nichts."  
  
Elladan seufzte. "Wieso teilst du mit mir nicht deine Sorgen? Sind wir nicht schon seit vielen Jahren Freunde? Ich begehre deinen Körper, ja, aber es interessiert mich auch wie du dich fühlst. Legolas, ich sorge mich nur um dich."  
  
Legolas lachte. "Ich brauche weder Sorge, noch Mitgefühl! Ich brauche RUHE! Versteht ihr nicht? Jeden Augenblick ist jemand um mich herum. Warum begreifst du nicht, dass ich selbst Zeit für mich benötige? Das es Aragorn nicht versteht, das hätte ich erwartet, aber das du und Mithidhor nicht begreifen könnt, dass selbst der Prinz des Düsterwalds Ruhe und Zeit braucht, scheint mir absurd! Ich habe genug Personen um mich herum, die sich den ganzen Tag sorgen!" Legolas' Stimme war unbeabsichtigt lauter als nötig.  
  
Elladan starrte Legolas fassungslos an. "Du hast nie mir gegenüber deine Stimme erhoben, Legolas. Etwas bewegt deinen Geist und es zerbricht dich, wenn du nicht darüber sprichst. Du bist innerlich an deine Grenzen gestoßen. Mithidhor hat mit mir gesprochen. Auf der Reise hast du selten geschlafen und noch seltener hast du gegessen. Legolas, du quälst dich."  
  
Legolas senkte seinen Blick. Elladan hatte Recht. Er quälte sich. Doch er würde es nicht zugeben, er würde sich nicht eingestehen, dass es ihn danach verlangte Haldir zu berühren.  
  
Sanft legte Elladan seine Hand auf Legolas' Schulter. "Du weißt, ich könnte dir niemals vor den Kopf stoßen - und wenn, dann nur um dir zu helfen. Legolas, ich kann nicht zu sehen, wie du innerlich zerbrichst. Du mußt sprechen! Rede und offenbare deine Sorgen. Teile sie, mit mir oder Mithidhor."  
  
"Ich habe keine Sorgen und ich werde nicht an dem zerbrechen, was ich **nicht** verberge.", Legolas hob seinen Kopf und seine Augen glitzerten.  
  
Elladan hob eine Augenbraue und musterte Legolas. Der Prinz war zu stolz, um seine Schwächen zu zugeben, das war schon immer so gewesen. "Nun gut, Legolas.", sagte er und entfernte seine Hand von Legolas' Schulter. "Wenn du selbst bereits daran glaubt, dann werde ich dir nicht helfen können. Doch ich bin in erster Linie dein Freund - und nicht dein williges Spielzeug, welches du nach Belieben aus- und einpacken kannst. Auch ich weiß was ich will, und ich will deine Gesellschaft, heute Nacht. Aber, wenn du nicht die Nacht mit mir teilen willst, weil du **Ruhe** benötigst, dann verbringe die Nacht allein."  
  
Mit diesen Worten ging Elladan um Legolas herum und wandte sich der Tür zu.  
  
"Warte, Elladan .... Ich.", begann Legolas, doch dann schwieg er. Elladan drehte sich zu Legolas um und beobachtete den Prinzen eine Zeit. Legolas, aber, verhielt sich ruhig und vermied Elladans Blick. Dieser seufzte traurig und verließ dann ohne zu zögern das Gemach des Prinzen.  
  
Legolas wankte zur nahen Wand und ließ sich an dieser auf den Boden sacken. Seit Haldir in sein Leben getreten war, hatte er sich verändert. Legolas seufzte. Noch wenige Tage und Haldir hatte ihn da, wo er ihn von Anfang an plante zu haben, vor seinen Füßen.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Orophin seufzte und sein Blick wanderte von links nach rechts.  
  
"Was hast du, Bruder?", fragte Rumil und gesellte sich zu ihm.  
  
"Ich kann die Zwillinge nicht auseinander halten, Rumil.", sagte er nach einer Weile. "Ich meine, ihre Gesichter sind gleich, das einzige was sie trennt ist ihr Verhalten, doch um sie aus diesem Grunde auseinander halten zu können, müßte ich besser mit ihnen vertraut sein."  
  
Rumil lachte leise. "Wo ist dein Problem, Orophin? Ich sehe keinen Grund, weshalb man die Zwillinge nicht trennen könnte."  
  
Orophin starrte seinen Bruder ungläubig an. "Du kannst sie auseinander halten?"  
  
Rumil nickte. "Nun, Bruder, es ist einfach. So einfach, dass selbst **du** es verstehen müßtest.", sagte er und erntete einen bösen Blick von Orophin. "Elladan, der ältere Zwilling, der in diesem Moment auf der linken Seite steht, ist ein wenig größer, als sein Bruder, seine Schultern sind ebenfalls breiter, als die des jüngeren. Man kann eindeutig erkennen, dass es sich bei ihm um den älteren, der Brüder handelt."  
  
Orophin blinzelte. "Mir scheint es, als ob du dich schon eine Zeit lang mit den Zwillingen befaßt hast, werter Bruder. Kann dies sein?", fragte er und blickte Rumil hämisch an.  
  
"Es ist schwer, sich nicht mit den Zwillingen zu beschäftigen, Bruder.", antwortete Rumil. "Selten begegnet man so fähigen Kriegern, wie ihnen. Ich sehe es in ihren Augen, sie sind kampferprobt, ich würde sie meiden, wenn sie mit mir noch eine Rechnung offen hätten. Ihre Haare sind dunkel und ihre Augen - sahst du einmal geheimnisvollere braune Augen, Bruder?"  
  
Orophin lachte. "Dann erlaube mir, dich um eine Wette zu bitten, werter Bruder."  
  
Rumil wandte seinen Blick von Elrohir und Elladan und blickte Orophin fragend an. "Ich denke, die Situation ist entscheidend, Bruder. Wenn mir die Wette nicht behagt, dann werde ich nicht auf sie eingehen."  
  
Orophin lachte und vielversprechend. "Glaube mir, Bruder. Diese Wette wird dir munden, ich kann es dir versprechen."  
  
Rumil blinzelte und blickte seinen Bruder fragend an. "Nun gut,", sagte er nach einer Weile, "ich werde deiner Wette zustimmen, doch nun versuche nicht länger mich hinzuhalten und berichte mir davon!"  
  
"Ich denke, du wirst es **nicht** schaffen, Bruder, einen von Elronds Söhne, heute Abend dazu bewegen zu können, die Nacht mit dir zu verbringen. Ich überlegte, den jüngeren für dich auszuwählen, doch er erscheint mir, nun wie soll ich es ausdrücken? Er erscheint mir zu ... zu beeinflußbar deinerseits. Du könntest ihn zu leicht um den Finger wickeln. Nein, das wäre zu einfach gewesen. Ich entschied mich für den älteren der Brüder."  
  
Rumil lachte siegessicher. "Du wettest, ich bin nicht fähig den älteren der Zwillinge dazu zubringen mit mir die Nacht zu verbringen? Dann halte ich dagegen. Ich werde es dir beweisen, Bruder. Wie kannst du an mir zweifeln, deinem Bruder? Aber, wie willst du es mir beweisen, dass ich Elladan dazu bewegen konnte, mit mir dir Nacht zu verbringen?"  
  
"Ich werde dir unerwartet einen Besuch abstatten. Wenn du es am allerwenigsten erwartest, Bruder. In der Nacht. Sollte ich nichts vernehmen, keine Geräusche und auch nichts sehen, so habe ich gewonnen. Sollte ich aber etwas vernehmen, und wenn es nur das kleinste Stöhnen ist, dann neige ich meinen Kopf und gebe offen zu, dass du die Wette mit Bravour überwunden hast!"  
  
Rumil nickte. "Dies ist eine gute Wette, mein Bruder. Doch wie willst du kontrollieren, dass ich nicht den jüngeren dazu bewege, mir zu folgen?"  
  
Orophin blickte seinen Bruder an. "In diesem Punkt, Rumil, werde ich auf deine Mitarbeit setzen, dass du unsere Wette nicht zerstören willst und ehrlich gewinnen oder verlieren willst, nicht wahr?"  
  
Rumil lachte, als sich Orophin umwandte und sich auf den Weg in sein Gemach begab.  
  
*Es verspricht eine unterhaltsame Nacht zu werden*  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Mithidhor?", Elrohirs Stimme war nur ein Flüstern - und doch schien sie ihm lauter, als wenn er schreien würde.  
  
"Elrohir.", sagte Mithidhor und trat lächelnd an den Krieger heran.  
  
"Ich dachte, du hättest unser Treffen und unseren Treffpunkt vergessen.", flüsterte Elrohir und senkte seinen Kopf, seufzte innerlich aber erleichtert auf.  
  
"Wie könnte ich etwas wichtiges wie dies vergessen, Elrohir?", fragte Mithidhor und seine starke Hand fuhr unter das Kinn des dunkelhaarigen Kriegers und zwang ihn somit ihn anzublicken.  
  
Elrohir lächelte erleichtert. "Dann ist es dir noch immer ernst?", fragte er und trat einen Schritt näher an den Leibwächter heran. "Was sollte es mir sonst sein? Ich sagte dir vor langer Zeit, dass meine Gefühle dir gegenüber ehrlich sind und ich dich niemals verraten oder verletzen könnte.", antwortete Mithidhor.  
  
Langsam näherte er sich Elrohirs Gesicht, bis ihre Lippen nur wenige Zentimeter getrennt waren.  
  
"Jeder Tag war eine Qual, jede Stunde eine Tortur. Ich sehnte mich nach deinen Lippen, deinem Körper, deiner Seele. Elrohir, ich sehnte mich nach dir.", flüsterte Mithidhor.  
  
Der heiße Atem des Leibwächters streifte Elrohirs Lippen. Als ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschmolzen, plazierte Mithidhor seine Hände auf der Taille seines Geliebten und zog ihn näher zu sich.  
  
  
  
---  
  
TBC ...  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Gemein, an so einer Stelle aufzuhören? Nein, ich doch nicht .... aber ich denke, das reicht erst einmal. Vielleicht gibt's nächstes Kapitel mehr von Elrohir und Mithidhor?  
  
Ich muss jetzt was loswerden: Ich liebe diesen Leibwächter ... Oh man. Man kann ihn sich so richtig schön, als starken unnahbaren und doch liebenswerten und gefühlvollen Elb vorstellen ... Gott, so einen Mann bräuchte man *gg* Glück, wenn man den schon gefunden hat ....  
  
Aber lassen wir das ....  
  
Es ist doch schon nicht mehr ganz so soapig, oder? Ich meine, jetzt nachdem sich raus gestellt hat, dass Rumil doch nicht mehr auf Legolas steht, aber trotzdem, das ist immer noch soapig ... Ich mein, langsam wird das wirklich kompliziert, ein Glück, dass Arwen "morgen" zurückkommt ... Sie bringt unsere Jungs mal wieder auf'n Teppich ...  
  
WICHTIG!!!!  
  
Wer rauskriegt, was MITHIDHOR bedeutet, der darf Betaleser werden!  
  
... Ich weiß, was für ein Preis, was denk ich mir eigentlich ....  
  
*Schweigen*  
  
Please Review! 


	6. Chapter 06: Indecision in the darkness !...

"Alles und jeder scheint schwul zu sein."  
  
*gggg* He ... Arwen kommt doch "morgen früh" zurück ... Vielleicht besinnt sich unser Aragorn ja eines Besseren? Oder Orophin bekommt Arwen ab? Oder Legolas hat noch ein **sehr** heimliches Verhältnis mit Arwen .....  
  
"Und mit wem macht Elrond rum? Glorfindel? Auch Legolas?" *evilgrinz*  
  
He, an den hab ich ja gar nicht mehr gedacht ... Bringe mich nicht auf falsche Gedanken, ja? Vielleicht sollte ich Celeborn kommen lassen? *grinz* Dann müßte es "Sharing the Lord" heißen ... Nein, nein, nein ... Für unsern lieben Elrond lass ich mir mal was schönes einfallen. Wir werden sehen .......  
  
"*einbisschenLembasbrotdalässt* damit unsere Janilein schnell weiter schreiben kann *nick*"  
  
Danke *gg* Ich bin doch so eine kleine Naschkatze! Ich liebe Lembas *sweet* ........ Janilein werde ich dir gerade noch mal so durchgehen lassen *ggg* ... Du klingst wie meine Oma früher: "Ja was hat denn das Janilein für mich mitgebracht? Blumen hast du mitgebracht? Ach wie **lieeeeeeeeeeb**" Und dann wurde ich mit Küssen übersät ...  
  
Mir gehört nichts, blubb und bla .... on with da story .........  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter 06: Indecision in the darkness (Unentschlossenheit in der Dunkelheit)  
  
Haldir ließ seinen Blick durch den großen Speisesaal schweifen.  
  
Er hatte gehofft Legolas zu erblicken, doch von dem Prinzen war nichts zu sehen.  
  
"Elladan?", hörte er Aragorn, der zusammen mit dem älteren der Zwillinge hinter ihm stand, flüstern. "Wo ist Legolas?"  
  
Elladan zuckte mit seinen Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete er. "Ich bin nicht sein persönlicher Aufpasser, Aragorn. Legolas ist alt genug, um zu tun, was ihm beliebt, er ist nicht an mich gebunden, noch bin ich an ihn gebunden."  
  
Haldir lächelte in sich hinein.  
  
Ja, dieser Abend würde noch einige Überraschungen aufweisen können.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Legolas saß vor der Wand seines Schlafzimmers auf dem Boden.  
  
Seine Knie hatte der Prinz des Düsterwalds dicht an seinen Oberkörper gezogen und seine Arme umschlungen seine schönen Beine. Legolas' Kinn ruhte auf seinem rechten Knie.  
  
Er war tief in Gedanken versunken.  
  
Was behagte ihm an Haldir nicht?  
  
Er war sonst skrupellos mit seinen Liebhabern umgegangen. Auch, wenn er sie nicht mochte, hieß das nicht, er könnte sie nicht haben.  
  
Nein, nicht er.  
  
Legolas konnte jeden haben, der willig genug war, das zu tun, was er wollte. Und dies waren fast alle.  
  
Den Einzigen, den Legolas bis jetzt respektiert und nicht benutzt hatte, war Elladan.  
  
Bis jetzt.  
  
Denn Haldir war anders. Ihn konnte Legolas nicht beeinflussen. Nein, Haldir beeinflußte ihn. Und das reizte Legolas. Er wollte ihn, das stand außer Frage. Aber ein Teil seines Stolzes wollte es nicht anerkennen.  
  
Legolas wollte es sich nicht eingestehen. Aber er vermißte Haldirs Annäherungsversuche. Er wollte mehr. Er brauchte mehr.  
  
Haldir war im Grunde seines Herzen ein liebenswürdiger und gewiß guter Freund, das wußte Legolas. Doch Haldir zeigte seine Gefühle selten. Er war beispiellos.  
  
Nie war Legolas jemandem wie ihm begegnet.  
  
Jemand, der es wagte **ihn** ohne seine ausdrückliche Zustimmung oder Einwilligung zu berühren.  
  
Doch etwas in Legolas sträubte sich gegen Haldir. Ein Teil von ihm war nicht bereit, Haldir zu zeigen, dass er Recht hatte.  
  
Dieser Teil war nicht dazu bereit Haldir zu zeigen, dass Legolas ihn begehrte. Er war nicht dazu bereit Legolas' Körper die Bestätigung zu geben, die er so dringend brauchte. Die Bestätigung Haldir berühren zu dürfen, Haldir zu spüren.  
  
"Aus welchem Grund habt ihr das Essen vermieden, Prinz Legolas?", erklang Haldirs Stimme in der Dunkelheit von Legolas' Schlafzimmer.  
  
Legolas hob seinen Kopf und ließ seinen Blick durch den dunklen Raum schweifen.  
  
Obwohl er Haldir nicht sehen konnte, wusste Legolas, dass der lórische Wächter leicht spöttisch auf ihn herab blickte.  
  
"Ich fühlte mich nicht wohl und brauchte Zeit für mich. Und das wünsche ich noch immer. Also, geh."  
  
Wieso fühlte er sich dazu verpflichtet Haldir Antwort zu geben? Wieso fühlte er sich dazu verpflichtet sich vor Haldir zu rechtfertigen? Was trieb ihn dazu, sich so von Haldir beeinflussen zu lassen?  
  
Legolas' Blick schweifte noch immer durch den Raum, immer noch nach Haldir suchend.  
  
"Versuche nicht dich selbst zu belügen, Prinz.", meinte Haldir und blieb noch immer in der Dunkelheit verborgen.  
  
"Du willst nicht alleine sein diese Nacht. Du brauchst Gesellschaft. Wenn du sie nicht von mir bekommst, von wem nimmst du sie dir dann?"  
  
Legolas zuckte zusammen und starrte in die Richtung, in der er Haldirs Stimme vernahm.  
  
"Richtig, Legolas. Ich erkannte nun, aus welchem Grund du unentschlossen warst.", fuhr Haldir fort. "Ich weiß jetzt was dich abhielt.  
  
Zuerst nahm ich an, dich würde etwas mit dem Menschen verbinden - wie töricht von mir. Doch ich erkannte, dass es nicht mehr als Freundschaft ist, was du ihm entgegenbringst, bei ihm mag es anders sein, doch du bringst ihm nicht mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle entgegen.  
  
Nein, es ist nicht der Mensch, der dich noch an deiner Entscheidung zweifeln lässt. Elladan, der älteste von Elronds Söhnen beeinträchtigt deine Entscheidung. Du fühlst dich ihm gegenüber verpflichtet, nicht wahr, mein Prinz?"  
  
Legolas erhob sich.  
  
Er war nicht gewillt weiter still auf dem Boden zu sitzen, während er Haldir nicht sah.  
  
"Und was wirst du nun tun, Legolas?", fragte Haldir weiter.  
  
Legolas versuchte gleichgültig zu bleiben.  
  
"Ich denke nicht, dass es **dich** interessieren könnte, was **ich** jetzt tue, Haldir.", sagte er.  
  
"Oh doch.", meinte Haldir und trat aus dem Schatten in den sanften Lichtstrahl, den das Mondlicht in das Schlafzimmer warf.  
  
Im silbernen Mondlicht wirkte Haldir noch schöner.  
  
Seine Haare schimmerten silbern und es schien, als umspielte das Licht ihn in Ehrfurcht.  
  
"Denn was immer du nun tust, Legolas, es könnte sich mit **mir** befassen."  
  
Legolas starrte unentschlossen auf Haldir. Er war von ihm eingenommen. Jetzt im silbernen Licht des Mondes zog Haldir ihn in seinen Bann.  
  
Langsam, aber ohne zu zögern ging Haldir auf Legolas zu, bis er nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Legolas entfernt stand.  
  
"Deine Unentschlossenheit verletzt mich.", sagte er und musterte Legolas neugierig.  
  
"Was besitzt Elladan, was ich nicht besitze? Sind es die dunklen Haare, die dich fesseln, oder die dunklen Augen? Oder ist er ein besserer Liebhaber? Der letzte Punkt wäre unfair, Legolas, denn woher weißt du, dass er besser ist als ich?"  
  
Legolas antwortete nicht, sondern blickte Haldir an.  
  
Sanft strich Haldir eine Strähne von Legolas' blondem Haar aus seinem Gesicht. Legolas schloß seine Augen.  
  
"Soll ich wirklich gehen, Legolas?", fragte Haldir und seine Stimme war nicht mehr, als ein leises Flüstern.  
  
"Bitte ...", flüsterte Legolas kaum merklich. "Bitte ... geh nicht."  
  
Haldir lächelte.  
  
"Nein, ich werde nicht gehen, mein Prinz.", antwortete er und ließ seine Hand sanft über das Gesicht des Prinzen fahren. "Die Nacht ist noch jung ...."  
  
---  
  
TBC ...  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Sweet .... Aber gemein, ich weiß ... Wie kann ich nur an so einer fiesen Stelle aufhören? Aber ist das nicht immer so bei Soaps? Hören sie nicht alle immer genau dann auf, wenn man wissen will wie's weiter geht?  
  
Klar geht's weiter und ich und meine Betaleser wissen auch wie *evilgrinz* Ich weiß sogar wie's ausgeht, aber das ist wieder was anderes .......  
  
Was machen eigentlich Mithidhor und Elrohir? Und wie sieht's mit Elladan und Rumil aus? Was macht eigentlich Elrond in dieser Nacht? Strippoker mit Glorfindel und ein paar Wachen? Verbringt der arme Orophin die Nacht allein? Fragen über Fragen .... 


	7. Memories and nocturnal Decisions ! Erinn...

@ Asahi: "ALso tret deinem Betaleser oder wer auch immer für Verspätung sorgt in den A... und ergötze uns mit dem nächsten Kapitel! las Legolas nicht schon wieder den Weichling spielen der vor Haldir kuscht... er muss doch auch irgendwann mal ein bisschen "Gefühl" und "Willensstärke" zeigen!"  
  
1. Dann muss ich mir selbst, den Betas und FF.net in den A. treten ... *kicher* Wir werden sehen ... Das Kapitel dreht sich nur in einem gewissen Sinne um Legolas, aber les' selbst ...  
  
Muss noch mal danke sagen *schnief* Ihr rührt mich echt zu Tränen. Das gibt einem den Ansporn weiter zu schreiben, selbst wenn man denkt, dass alles wirklich schlecht ist *seufz*  
  
Aber, mir gehört noch immer nichts und niemand und nun aber los:  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter 07: Memories and nocturnal Decisions (Erinnerungen und nächtliche Entscheidungen)  
  
  
  
Elladan seufzte und ruhte sein Kinn auf dem Geländer seines Balkons.  
  
Er war verzweifelt.  
  
Ein Teil von ihm wünschte, Legolas in seinem Gemach zu besuchen, ihnen beiden zu geben, was sie so dringend verlangten. Aber ein anderer Teil ließ es nicht zu. Dieser andere Teil war der sture, der stolze Elladan, der nicht zuließ, dass der bedürftige Elladan vor Legolas "kroch".  
  
Er dachte an die längst vergangenen Zeiten zurück, als er das erste Mal den Prinzen des Düsterwalds traf.  
  
Damals herrschte eine leichte Abneigung zu Legolas seinerseits. Es hatte immer eine leichte Rivalität zwischen den beiden geherrscht und dies bewiesen sie sich, im Kampf.  
  
Er dachte an den Tag zurück, an dem er Legolas "besiegt" hatte. An diesem Tag hatten sie ohne Waffen gekämpft, pure Fäuste. Doch verletzt hatten sie sich nicht.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Elladan wagte es nicht, das schöne Gesicht des Prinzen zu entstellen und er war sich sicher, Legolas erging es nicht anders.  
  
Also warf er Legolas unsanft auf den mit Gras bedeckten Untergrund und plazierte sich selbst auf ihm.  
  
Noch ehe der Prinz reagieren konnte, hatte der dunkelhaarige Krieger seine Handgelenke über seinem Kopf auf den Erdboden gedrückt.  
  
Elladan beugte sich leicht über Legolas und blickte ihn triumphierend an. "Ich denke, nun ist es klar, **wer** diesen Kampf gewonnen hat, nicht wahr Legolas?", fragte er.  
  
"Noch hast du nicht gewonnen.", antwortete Legolas und blickte Elladan böse an.  
  
"Nein?", antwortete Elladan und musterte Legolas gründlich. "Und in welcher Position befindest du dich im Moment? In einer sehr ungünstigen."  
  
Legolas seufzte. "Also gut ...", lenkte der Prinz ein. "Nun entferne dich von mir."  
  
"Was?", fragte Elladan. "Ich glaube ich habe dich nicht ganz verstanden. Was hast du gesagt?"  
  
"Ich sagte 'Also gut.' ", antwortete Legolas.  
  
"Ja, das hörte ich selbst. Aber ich werde erst von dir ablassen, wenn du aussprichst, dass **ich** gewonnen habe.", sagte er.  
  
Legolas seufzte. Er wandte seinen Kopf zuerst nach links und dann nach rechts.  
  
Er wägte alle Möglichkeiten ab, die ihm in den Sinn kamen, um sich selbst zu befreien. Doch keine dieser Möglichkeiten erschien im anwendbar.  
  
Er atmetet tief ein, um dann der Luft zwischen seinen zusammengepreßten Zähnen, zischend Auslas zu gewähren.  
  
Elladan blickte erwartungsvoll auf den Prinzen.  
  
Legolas schloß seine Augen und schob seinen Stolz beiseite.  
  
"Nun gut, Elladan, Elronds Sohn, du hast gewonnen und ich neige in Ehrfurcht meinen Kopf, wenn ich denn könnte. Aber nun entferne dich von mir.", sagte er und blickte Elladan entschlossen an.  
  
Elladan lachte. "Ich habe gewonnen?", fragte er noch einmal, um sich ganz sicher zu sein, dass er Legolas gewiß richtig verstanden hatte.  
  
Legolas nickte, sofern es ihm möglich war. "Und was ist mein Preis?", fragte Elladan weiter.  
  
"Dein Preis?", wiederholte Legolas seine Frage und blinzelte.  
  
"Ich habe gewonnen, nicht wahr?", meinte Elladan. "Steht mir nicht ein Preis zu?"  
  
Legolas schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
  
"Vielleicht wendet sich dein Schicksal noch einmal?", fragte Legolas und begann sich unter seinem "Feind" zu winden.  
  
Erregt schnappte Elladan nach Luft und ließ Legolas Handgelenke frei.  
  
Legolas stoppte seinen Befreiungsversuch und blickte Elladan an, der triumphierend auf ihn hinab lächelte.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt, was mein Preis sein wird.", antwortete er und sein triumphierendes Lächelnd wich einem lustvollen.  
  
Elladan schloß seine Augen und begann sein Becken in das seines Unterlegenem zu pressen. Er ließ sein Becken rhythmisch kreisen. Legolas schloß ebenfalls seine Augen und begann leise zu stöhnen.  
  
Er leugnete nicht, dass Elladan schön war. Zweifelsohne war der dunkelhaarige Krieger einer der schönsten Elben, die Legolas je erblickt hatte. Und er gestand sich selbst nun endlich ein, dass er schon oft versucht war, das von Elladan zu nehmen, was ihn so begehrte.  
  
Elladan öffnete seine Augen und blickte auf Legolas hinab, ohne jedoch die rhythmischen Bewegungen seines Beckens zu unterbrechen. Schon oft war er versucht gewesen, Legolas an die nächstgelegene Wand zu pressen und ihn zu verführen, doch etwas hatte ihn abgehalten. Jetzt versetzte es ihn in eine angenehme Befriedigung, zu sehen, dass der Prinz leichter zu verführen war, als er zuerst annahm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback Ende ~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elladan schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken an die vergangene Zeit zu vertreiben. Er seufzte erneut.  
  
All die Jahre hindurch, in denen der Prinz Bruchtal besucht hatte, oder er selbst in den Düsterwald hatte reiten müssen, waren sie nicht im Stande gewesen von einander abzulassen.  
  
Elladan erhob sich.  
  
Er begann mit seiner linken Hand, seinen verspannten Nacken zu massieren.  
  
Er war nicht besonders gut im Zeigen von Gefühlen und er verbarg sie meistens und Späßen und scharfen Worten.  
  
Er ergriff mit beiden Händen das Geländer seines Balkons um sich darauf abzustützen und seufzte.  
  
Plötzlich spürte er eine sanfte Berührung in seinem Nacken.  
  
Erschrocken wandte er sich um und blickte auf Rumil, der ihn anlächelte.  
  
"Was .... Wie .... Warum?", stotterte Elladan zuerst völlig perplex. "Wie kommst du hier rein und was machst du hier?", fragte er nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte.  
  
"Ich hatte mich zuerst verlaufen.", antwortete Rumil. "Als ich dein Gemach betrat, sah ich dich auf dem Balkon stehen und mir war es nicht möglich, mich deinem schönem Anblick zu widersetzen."  
  
Elladan blickte ihn ungläubig an. "Ich möchte das du gehst.", sagte er bestimmend.  
  
Rumil lächelte und strich sanft über Elladans Wange.  
  
Elladan wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Sein Blick war fest an die Augen seines Gegenübers geheftet.  
  
Er wusste nicht was ihn davon abhielt sich zu bewegen und den Balkon zu verlassen, aber er tat es nicht.  
  
Rumil trat einen Schritt nach vorne. "Schick mich nicht fort in dieser Nacht. Du wünscht dir ebenfalls Gesellschaft. Ich sehe es in deinen Augen.", flüsterte er heiser in Elladans Ohr.  
  
Rumils heißer Atem streifte Elladans Ohr. Noch immer wagte Elladan es nicht, sich zu bewegen.  
  
Vorsichtig begann Rumil die Spitze von seinem empfindlichen Ohr mit seiner Zunge zu erkunden.  
  
Elladan wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite und brachte sich endlich dazu den Balkon zu verlassen.  
  
Rumil wandte sich zu ihm um und blickte ihn fragend an, als er Elladan folgte.  
  
Elladan seufzte. "Ich sagte es dir bereits einmal und wünsche nicht mich wiederholen zu müssen.", begann er. "Aber ich wünsche keine Gesellschaft dieser Nacht - und am aller wenigsten deine. Jetzt verlasse mein Zimmer, ich wünsche alleine zu sein."  
  
Rumil lachte und lehnte sich an die Wand in Elladans Schlafzimmer.  
  
"Wen versuchst du zu täuschen, Elladan?", fragte er und blickte Elladan herausfordernd an. "Mich kannst du nicht täuschen. Ich weiß, was du willst. Du willst Befriedigung. Du willst, dass man dein Verlangen stillt. Doch wer stillt dein Verlangen? Hast du bereits jemanden für diese Nacht gefunden? Ich biete dir die Gesellschaft, die du verlangst."  
  
Elladan stutzte und blickte Rumil lange an.  
  
Der lórische Wächte hatte Recht.  
  
Er hatte nach jemanden für diese Nacht gesucht. Legolas hatte ihn abgewiesen. Elladan wusste, dass sein Verlangen gestillt werden musste.  
  
Ehe Rumil begriff was geschehen war, spürte er Elladans Lippen auf den seinigen.  
  
Um der Zunge des dunkelhaarigen Kriegers das zu geben, was sie verlangte, öffnete er seinen Mund.  
  
Stürmisch, als wären sie in Eile, erkundeten Elladans Hände den Körper seines Gegenübers.  
  
Rumils Lippen formten ein lautloses Stöhnen, als Elladans Hand den Weg zu der Wölbung in seiner Hose fand.  
  
---  
  
TBC ...  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
*hihi* Mal schauen, wie's weiter geht ...  
  
Nächstes Kapitel wird's sich auch um Elrond drehen, Legolas hat auch wieder was zu sagen und wir hören von Aragorn *jippi*  
  
Also ich bitte herzlichst um ein Review ... 


	8. Chapter 08: Change of the Feelings ! Wec...

Gut, erfahren wir hier halt noch nicht, was Elrond und noch jemand machen, aber dafür dann wirklich nächstes Kapitel *hihi*  
  
Ok, bin still.  
  
Ja, hier muss ich einen Dank aussprechen - und zwar an meine Betaleser: Hätte ich euch nicht, wie würde das dann hier aussehen? Elbereth hilf ...  
  
Mein Großer Dank vor allem an Liloe und Frostilyy *knuddel* Aber auch an Adenedhel, RumilsLover und Willow! Obwohl, sie werden schweigsamer ... Nein ich sage nichts .. *seufz*  
  
Aber natürlich, wie könnte es anders sein? Meine treuen Leser! Ich liebe euch! Erwähnte ich das etwa schon einmal? Egal, bitte nicht aufhören zu lesen und zu reviewn!  
  
Und hier an dieser Stelle, möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass das mit dem Kapitel etwas länger gedauert hat, aber ich bemühe mich, die nächsten schneller fertig zu kriegen!  
__________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 08: Change of the Feelings (Wechsel der Gefühle)  
"Warte.", flüsterte Elrohir, "Warte, Mithidhor."  
  
Mithidhor hob seinen Kopf und blickte Elrohir fragend an.  
  
Dieser ging in die Knie und lächelte seinen Geliebten an.  
  
"Nicht hier", flüsterte er und strich sanft über die Wange des Leibwächters.  
  
Bevor Elrohir noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Mithidhor bereits sein Handgelenk ergriffen und zog ihn, nachdem er ihn in einer schnellen Bewegung auf seine Füße gebracht hatte hinter sich her.  
Elrohir lächelte, als Mithidhor ihn gegen die Wand seines Gemaches drückte.  
  
"Etwas sagt mir, dass du in Eile bist ", meinte er, als Mithidhor begann seinen Hals zu küssen.  
  
"Nicht in Eile, nur bedürftig ", antwortete er zwischen seinen Küssen.  
  
Mithidhor sank in die Knie, um an der Stelle fortzufahren, an der er eben aufgehalten worden war.  
  
Sanft strich er mit seiner Hand über die Wölbung in Elrohir' s Hose und brachte diesen dazu leise zu stöhnen.  
  
"Du bist so wunderschön", flüsterte Mithidhor ohne seine Berührungen zu unterbrechen.  
  
Elrohir ging in die Knie und nahm Mithidhors Gesicht zwischen seine Hände. Er blickte tief in die grauen geheimnisvollen Augen seines Geliebten.  
  
"Die Zeit unserer Trennung war lange.", flüsterte er, "Zu lange. Ich will dich spüren, Mithidhor." Mithidhor lächelte ihn an und zog ihn zu seinem Bett. Vorsichtig bettete er Elrohir in die Kissen und setzte sich rittlings auf ihn.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
Legolas wagte noch nicht seine Augen zu öffnen. Auch wenn Haldir' s Hand sich schon vor einigen Augenblicken von seiner Wange entfernt hatte, spürte er noch immer die leichte Berührung.  
  
Er konzentrierte sich weder auf Haldir, noch auf dessen Präsens. Seine Gedanken formten einen undurchdringlichen Wirrwarr aus Emotionen.  
  
So undurchdringlich für Außenstehende, wie für ihn selbst.  
  
Er hatte die Möglichkeit sich auf der Stelle umzudrehen und sein Gemach zu verlassen schon vor einiger Zeit aus seinen Gedanken geworfen.  
  
Selten war sich der Prinz des Düsterwalds einer Sache vollkommen sicher. Aber in diesem Fall hatte Legolas bereits seine Meinung gefällt, als er Haldir' s Hand auf seiner Wange spürte.  
  
Legolas wusste, dass er sich schuldig fühlen würde.  
  
Er hatte mit Elladan keine Beziehung, keineswegs. Aber etwas band ihn an den dunkelhaarigen Krieger. Etwas, was er nicht beschreiben konnte. Es war keine Liebe.  
  
Es war etwas anderes.  
  
Legolas zuckte zusammen, als Haldir plötzlich langsam seine Haare aus seinem Nacken strich und ihm über die linke Schulter warf.  
  
Abrupt griff Legolas nach Haldir' s Handgelenk und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
Haldir blickte ihn erstaunt an.  
  
"Ich bin nicht willenlos, Haldir.", antwortete Legolas auf seine stumme Frage.  
  
In einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er Haldir zu sich gezogen und in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss gefangen.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
Aragorn seufzte tief.  
  
Er wusste, spätestens jetzt, dass Legolas diese Nacht nicht mit Elladan verbringen würde.  
  
Schlimmer noch.  
  
Er würde sie mit Haldir verbringen.  
  
Insgeheim hatte der Waldläufer gehofft die Meinung des Prinzen ändern zu können, wenn er Elladan zu vor gekommen wäre, aber nichts der gleichen konnte er nun in die Tat umsetzen.  
  
Seine heimlichen Gefühle gegenüber Legolas ließen sich nicht ändern, das wusste er zu gut.  
  
Doch jetzt wusste er, dass Legolas nicht an eine Beziehung gebunden war. Jetzt wusste er, dass Legolas skrupellos war. Der Elb nahm sich das was er wollte. Wenn er Aragorn begehrte könnte er sich das nehmen was er brauchte. Aragorn würde es ihm willenlos geben.  
  
Er wäre Wachs in den Händen des blonden Düsterwald-Elben, wie all die anderen.  
  
Aragorn wusste, dass Legolas sich von Haldir beeinflussen ließ. Er wusste, dass Legolas Schwäche gegenüber dem Wächter gezeigt hatte.  
  
Doch sobald Legolas sich wieder gefangen hatte, würde er sich das nehmen, was er verlangte und Haldir fallen lassen.  
  
Aragorn holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er den langen dunklen Korridor entlang zurück in sein Gemach ging.  
  
Dunkelheit. Die Stunden der Nacht. Er liebte sie. Ihr konnte er alles anvertrauen. Alles was ihn bewegte, ihn zerriss, wenn er nicht darüber sprach.  
  
Selbst er konnte weinen.  
  
Auch wenn es die anderen nicht begriffen. Aragorn zeigte seine Gefühle nicht, er war mit der Zeit weiser geworden. Er hatte gelernt, dass Gefühle jeden töten konnten, der sie zeigte.  
  
Gefühle waren schön - und doch konnten sie einen bitter verraten. Zeigte er Mitleid, so würde sein Feind ihn töten.  
  
Mitleid.  
  
Das schlimmste aller Gefühle. Es machte ihm Angst.  
  
Angst.  
  
Dieses Wort, dieser Gefühlszustand, er hallte nach. Er lähmte ihn.  
  
---  
  
TBC ...  
__________________________________________________________________________  
Öh ja ........ ich weiß zwar gerade nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll, aber gut ...  
  
Bitte Review! 


	9. Chapter 09: Alone is not alone ! Allein ...

Also, irgendwie, na ja der Titel zu dem Kapitel paßt nicht, aber hey, ich kann mir ja auch nicht immer einen super Titel aus den Fingern saugen, oder? Nun, wie immer gehört mir nichts, denn alles gehört Tolkien ...  
  
  
Special Thanks an meine Betas *knuddeli*   
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 09: Alone is not alone (Allein ist nicht allein)  
  
  
  
"Wieso?", fragte Elladan und hob Rumils Kopf.   
  
"Was?", fragte dieser und blickte ihn erstaunt an.   
  
"Wieso bist du hier?", fragte Elladan noch einmal und blickte Rumil ernst an.   
  
Rumil lachte leise. "Weil du das selbe suchst wie ich."   
  
Elladan warf seinen Kopf nach hinten, als die heiße Zunge sich wieder seinem erregten Glied zuwandte.   
  
"Und ... wenn ich ... dir ... sage ... das sich ... meine ... Meinung ... be ... bereits ... geändert hat?", setzte er noch einmal an.   
  
"Dann werde ich dir antworten, dass du lügst.", antwortete Rumil und erhob sich, um Elladan in die Augen zu blicken.   
  
Elladans Augen waren an die des Wächters gefesselt. Er konnte seine Augen einfach nicht dazu bringen sich abzuwenden.   
  
"Siehst du nun, aus welchem Grund ich deiner Aussage **keinen** Glauben schenke?", fragte Rumil und strich, ohne seine Augen von Elladans nehmend, über die Wange des dunkelhaarigen Elben.   
  
Elladan schauderte. Etwas behagte ihm an dieser Situation nicht - und doch er wollte es.   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
  
Elrond schloß seine Augen.   
  
Er war allein. Wieder einmal.   
  
Seine Söhne waren beschäftigt, zu beschäftigt um die Abende mit ihrem Vater zu verbringen. Seine Tochter war in Lothlórien gewesen. Sie hatte ihre Rückreise bereits angetreten und ihre Ankunft war nicht mehr fern. Doch war sie an diesem Abend nicht in seiner Nähe.   
  
Es war dunkel in dem großen Schreibzimmer. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch, das Gesicht in die Hände gestützt.   
  
Es fröstelte ihn.   
  
Die Dunkelheit. Die Nacht. Die Stunden, die er allein verbrachte.   
  
Ein leises Klopfen war zu vernehmen, kaum merklich und Elrond wußte, wer zu dieser späten Stunde noch um seine Gesellschaft bitten würde.   
  
Doch er war nicht dazu bereit.   
  
Er suchte die Einsamkeit, hier wie anderer Orts.   
  
Sein Schreibzimmer besaß diese hohen majestätischen Wände.   
  
Wände, die wie ein Gefängnis wirkten und doch waren sie seine Zufluchtsstätte.   
  
Hier suchte er Schutz. Schutz vor allem.   
  
Nicht immer konnte er der unnahbare und starke Herr von Bruchtal sein.   
  
Nicht immer konnte er der gefühlvolle und verständnisvolle Vater sein.   
  
Nicht immer konnte er der liebevolle und doch leidenschaftliche Geliebte sein.   
  
Jetzt konnte er nicht. Er wollte nicht.  
  
Nicht in dieser Dunkelheit.   
  
Noch einmal dieses leise Klopfen. Das Klopfen was ihn dazu brachte die Flügeltür zu öffnen, ihn hereinzulassen. Die dunklen Stunden mit weißem Licht zu erfüllen. Doch er war an diesem Abend nicht dazu bereit.   
  
Er wußte, dass er warten würde. Doch Elrond würde ihn nicht hinein bitten.   
  
Vergebens würde er warten.   
  
Elrond öffnete seine Augen und blickte durch das Schreibzimmer.   
  
Lust, Leidenschaft, Verlangen. All dies sah er, wenn er seinen Blick durch den dunklen Raum schweifen ließ. Hier lag es verborgen, ihr Geheimnis.   
  
Seine Augenlider schlossen sich erneut. Nun sah er es, deutlicher als zuvor.   
  
Zwei Körper, von Schweiß bedeckt, miteinander vereint.  
  
Die Stunden, die ihm die Sinne raubten. Er, der ihn dazu brachte alles um ihn herum zu vergessen.   
  
Nichts von alle dem würde er heute Abend erleben.   
  
Er war allein und es war seine eigene Entscheidung.   
  
  
---   
  
TBC ...  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
  
Wen interessiert das, an wen Elrond da denkt? Der schreit: HIER, bitte laut und deutlich ;) Andere Reviews nehme ich auch sehr gerne ;) 


	10. Chapter 10: Of lost bets and other surpr...

@ Diané: Öhm tja, mehr Legolas/Haldir? Nun, da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Nicht in diesem Kapitel. Aber dafür mehr Aragorn *kicher* Und Orophin ...  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört (wie immer) nichts.  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Of lost bets and other surprise (Von verlorenen Wetten und anderer Verwunderung)  
  
  
  
  
Langsam begann Mithidhor Elrohirs Hemd aufzuknöpfen und strich vorsichtig mit seinem Zeigefinger über dessen nackte Brust. Keine Minute später folgte seine Zunge seinem Zeigefinger.   
  
Elrohir schloss seine Augen und genoss die sanften Berührungen Mithidhors. Als dessen Lippen den Weg zurück zu seinen fanden öffnete er seinen Mund und Mithidhors Zunge glitt hinein.   
  
Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich und auch Elrohir begann Mithidhors Hemd langsam zu öffnen. Der Leibwächter begann seine Hüfte in Elrohirs zu drücken und brachte beide Elben zum stöhnen.   
  
"Warte hier, genau so.", flüsterte Mithidhor und entfernte sich von Elrohir.   
  
Dieser tat wie ihm geheißen und bewegte sich nicht. Als Mithidhor zurück kam plazierte er eine kleine Dose und etwas Weißes auf dem Nachtisch.   
  
Vorsichtig begann er Elrohir fertig zu entkleiden. Erst langsam die Schuhe und dann seine Hose. Er lächelte auf seinen Geliebten hinab, bevor er begann sich selbst zu entkleiden.   
  
"Warte, lass mich dir ....", sagte Elrohir und setzte sich im Bett auf. Aber Mithidhor hatte sich bereits schon entkleidet und bestieg erneut das Bett.   
  
"Sagte ich dir nicht, du sollst dich nicht bewegen?", fragte er, als er zwischen Elrohir' s Beine glitt und ihn zurück in die Kissen drückte.   
  
Elrohir lächelte und stöhnte leise, als ihre steifen Glieder erneut zusammen rieben.   
  
"Du wirst mich bestrafen müssen.", flüsterte er in Mithidhors Ohr.   
  
Mithidhor lächelte lustvoll und begann an Elrohir' s Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. "Ich habe mir etwas ganz besonderes für dich ausgedacht.", flüsterte er und seine Zunge umspielte die empfindliche Spitze von Elrohir' s Ohr.   
  
Er griff auf den Nachttisch nach dem weißen Etwas, dass er neben die kleine Dose gelegt hatte.   
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
  
  
Orophin seufzte. Er hatte bereits seine Wette verloren.   
  
Er war Rumil gefolgt, denn er war kein Narr.   
  
Er wusste, dass sein Bruder ihn an der Nase herumführen könnte, wenn er es denn wollte, aber dennoch traute er Rumil nicht über den Weg.   
  
Er würde um jeden Preis die Wette gewinnen wollen, immerhin war es eine verlockende Wette, eine Wette, die ihn reizte, ihn herausforderte.   
  
Orophin kannte seinen Bruder.   
  
Rumil war weder gefühlskalt noch skrupellos. Er war zart, zerbrechlich und besaß ein leichtes Gemüt.   
  
Dennoch wusste der lórische Wächter genau, was er wollte, und wie er es bekommen konnte.   
  
Er hatte sich davon überzeugt, dass Rumil fair spielte.   
  
Ein Spiel.   
  
Mehr war es nicht. Ein Spiel ohne Gewinner. Rumil befand sich auf bestem Wege sein Herz an den dunkelhaarigen Bruchtal-Elben zu verlieren, das wusste Orophin. Und doch hatte er sich dafür entschieden Rumil von der Wette zu überzeugen.   
  
Es war nicht schwer gewesen.   
  
Orophin besaß eine hervorragende Überzeugungsgabe und er konnte fast jeden, der ihn hörte dazu bewegen, sich zumindest seine Vorschläge anzuhören, auch wenn derjenige eine andere Meinung besaß als er selbst.   
  
Aber in all seinem Eifer auf die Richtigkeit der Wette zu achten, vergaß er sich selbst eine nächtliche Gesellschaft zu suchen.   
  
Plötzlich stieß er mit jemandem zusammen.   
  
Irritiert blickte er auf Aragorn, der ihn verständnislos anstarrte.   
  
"Verzeih, ich dachte nicht hier jemanden anzutreffen.", sagte er und er blickte den Waldläufer forschend an.   
  
Aragorn lachte kurz.   
  
"Aus welchem Grund glaube ich deiner Aussage nicht?", fragte er.   
  
Orophin stockte einige Sekunden. Sollte er es wirklich wagen? Sollte er Aragorn als nächtlichen Partner wählen? Dann musste er vorsichtig vorgehen und durfte nichts von seinem Vorhaben zeigen.   
  
"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst.", antwortete er. "Ich war einzig und allein auf einem nächtlichen Spaziergang, und nun wünsche ich in mein Gemach zurückzukehren. Würdest du mir bitte den Weg freigeben?"   
  
Aragorn blinzelte leicht verwirrt.  
  
Noch bei seiner Ankunft war ihm der Wächter sofort ins Auge gefallen. Seine arrogante und hervorhebende Art machten ihn unverkennbar.   
  
Doch nun sah er nichts mehr arrogantes in seinen Augen. Spielte er nur mit ihm, oder war Orophin wirklich so, wie er sich gerade gab?   
  
Orophin wartete geduldig. Um seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, brauchte er Geduld.   
  
Aragorn musste sich darüber im klaren werden, dass er selbst Ruhe und Entspannung suchte.   
  
"Ich erkenne dich nicht wieder.", sagte Aragorn und blickte Orophin in die Augen. "Noch bei deiner Ankunft warst du arrogant und kümmertest dich nicht um die Belangen anderer, du wolltest nur deinen Willen durchsetzen, doch jetzt ..." Er schwieg und musterte ihn.   
  
Orophin verzog keine Miene. Er hatte geahnt, dass Aragorn zweifeln würde. Nun musste er sich etwas einfallen lassen.   
---   
  
TBC ...  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
Tja, so sei es denn *seufz* Schon wieder aus.   
Nicht schlimm, oder? Bald geht's ja weiter. Nächstes Kapitel mal wieder mehr von Legolas. 


	11. Chapter 11: Five situations at one night...

Ihr werdet doch, mir armen krankem Wesen verzeihen, dass ich euch so lange hab warten lassen? *blinzel* Ihr werdet mir armen krankem Wesen doch auch verzeihen, dass dieses Kapitel nicht so lang ist? *blinzel* Und ihr werdet mir armen krankem Wesen doch verzeihen, dass ich gerade nicht wirklich denken kann und mir kein besonders guter Titel für das Kapitel eingefallen ist?   
  
Zu Elrond werde ich schweigen *hihi* nächstes Kapitel werde ich das auflösen (vielleicht) Egal ....  
  
Disclaimer: Das ist seit 10 Kapiteln das gleiche und hier nicht anders: Kein einzelner Charakter, den Tolkien erfunden hat, gehört mir, kein einzelner Ort, den Tolkien erfunden hat, gehört mir, keine Sprache, kein nichts, ich will auch kein Geld hiermit machen (Ich schweife schon wieder ab, oder?)   
  
@ Asahi: Ja, warten müssen ist das richtige Wort. Also meines Erachtens sind ähm *zähl* im Moment 2 frei, die blond sind, der dritte schickt sich an frei zu werden *hihi*   
  
@ Diané: Hier ist doch wieder Legolas und Haldir ... Zwar nicht so viel, wie ich's selbst gern hätte, aber *seufz*   
  
  
So, jetzt aber genug der Worte *seufz*   
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Five situations at one night (Fünf Situationen in einer Nacht)  
  
  
  
  
Als das Mondlicht auf das kleine Etwas fiel, konnte Elrohir erkennen, dass es sich um eine Feder handelte.   
  
Mithidhor erhob sich und setzte sich erneut rittlings auf Elrohir. Mit der Feder in seiner Hand, begann er langsam über dessen Brust zu streichen. Bei jeder seiner beiden Brustwarze verharrte die Feder und umkreiste sie sanft.   
  
Elrohir presste seinen Oberkörper nach oben und stöhnte leise als die Feder ihren Weg tiefer zu seinem Bauchnabel fand. Sie umkreiste den Bauchnabel mit leichten Berührungen und wanderte dann tiefer.   
  
Mithidhor kniete sich zwischen Elrohir' s Beine und ließ die Feder an der Innenseite von seinen Oberschenkeln entlang wandern.   
  
Elrohir stöhnte lauter, als die Feder quälend langsam seine Oberschenkel hinauf zu seinem steifen Glied wanderte.   
  
"Mith ... Mithidhor ...", flüsterte er atemlos. "Du ... tötest mich."   
  
Mithidhor lächelte und ließ seine Lippen sanft Elrohir' s streifen.   
  
"Das ist der Sinn.", flüsterte er leise und biss leicht in Elrohirs Unterlippe.   
  
Die Feder hatte ihre Wanderung noch nicht beendet und sie umkreiste nun langsam und quälend die Spitze von Elrohir' s steifem Glied.   
  
Elrohir schrie auf vor Ekstase und Mithidhor presste seine Lippen auf die seines Geliebten.   
  
"Shh.", flüsterte er und lächelte leicht gegen Elrohir' s Lippen. "Du willst doch keinen wecken."   
  
"Wie lange .... gedenkst .... du mich ... noch ... zu ... quälen?", fragte Elrohir heiser.   
  
"So lange, bis deine Strafe beglichen ist.", antwortete Mithidhor und lächelte verschlagen.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
Zuerst war er überrascht gewesen.   
  
So eine Reaktion und so einen Sinneswandel hatte er nicht von Legolas erwartet. Er war sich, bis vor einigen Augenblicken sicher gewesen, dass der blonde Prinz ihm vollkommen ergeben war.   
  
Wie hatte er sich doch geirrt.   
  
Der Prinz des Düsterwalds war weder ängstlich noch unentschlossen. Er wusste, was er wollte - und im Augenblick wollte er das, was Haldir selbst wollte.   
  
Er würde warten.   
  
Nichts unternehmen. Legolas handeln lassen.   
  
Er würde prüfen, wie lange Legolas ohne seine Zustimmung, oder seinen Eingriff in das Geschehen, standhalten würde.   
  
Er wusste, dass er Legolas überlegen war. Wenn er wollte, konnte er Legolas dazu bringen, ihm das zu geben, was er wollte.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
Aragorn wandte seinen Blick nicht von den Augen des lórischen Wächters.   
  
Er war überzeugt, dass Orophin ihm etwas vorspielte. Denn er war gewiss kein schwacher und unerfahrener Elb, der allen nur vormachte, dass er erfahren, arrogant und unnahbar war.   
  
Bis jetzt hatte sich Orophin noch nicht geäußert. Unerschrocken blickte er auf Aragorn, was diesem noch einen weiteren Grund an Zweifeln von Orophin' s Schüchternheit gab.   
  
"Ich suchte wirklich nur etwas Zeit für mich selbst. Um mir über einige Dinge bewusst zu werden. Doch nun bitte ich dich noch einmal: Bitte gebe den Weg frei.", sagte Orophin langsam und bedacht.   
  
Aragorn blinzelte.   
  
Der Elb meinte es wirklich ernst.   
  
"Nun gut.", sagte er und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. "Geh wohin es dir beliebt."   
  
Orophin senkte seinen Kopf und ging schnellen Fußes an Aragorn vorbei.   
  
Er lächelte, als der Korridor eine Biegung machte und er hinter dieser verschwand.   
  
Den ersten Schritt hatte er mit Bravour überwunden.   
  
Aragorn hatte ihm den ganzen Weg den Korridor entlang nach gestarrt.   
  
Er hatte die Neugier des Waldläufers geweckt.   
  
Nun lag es an ihm ....   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
"Nein.", sagte er entschlossen und wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite.   
  
"Geh.", fügte er nicht minder entschlossen hinzu.   
  
Rumils Augenbraue zog sich leicht nach oben.   
  
Er musterte Elladan gründlich.   
  
"Gut.", sagte er schließlich und wandte sich von Elladan ab.   
  
"Wenn du es wirklich willst, dann werde ich nun gehen."   
  
Rumil blickte Elladan forschend an.   
  
Er war gespannt, wie der dunkelhaarige Krieger nun reagieren würde.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
Elrond seufzte.   
  
Noch immer spürte er seine Präsenz vor der Flügeltür seines Schreibzimmers.   
  
Aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bewegen die Tür zu öffnen.   
  
"Elrond ...", es war ein Flüstern, kaum mehr als ein leiser Windhauch, doch wirkungsvoller als starker Herbstwind.   
  
Ein Schauer durchfuhr ihn und ließ seinen Körper zittern.   
  
Er erhob sich.   
  
Schleppend und langsam bewegte er sich zu der großen Tür.   
  
Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen das schön verzierte Holz.   
  
Seine Handfläche ruhte nur ein Stück weiter.   
  
"Elrond ....", wieder war es dieses Flüstern was ihn erschauern ließ, doch diesmal war deutlich das Verlangen zu vernehmen.   
  
"Verzeih mir.", flüsterte er selbst zurück.   
  
Er wandte sich um und flüchtete sich zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch.   
  
Er verletzte ihn.   
  
Er schickte ihn fort, obwohl er wusste, dass er sich nach seiner Nähe sehnte.   
  
Nach seinen starken Armen. Die Arme, die ihn festhielten, ihm Trost spendeten.   
  
Er sackte in seinem Stuhl zusammen.   
  
Es schadete ihm selbst er, als das es ihm half.   
  
Er sehnte sich nach seine blonden Haare. (A/N: TIPP! Ein Tipp, na los kommt schon: blond, wer ist das? Ja, klar, genau, immer doch, wir haben hier auch öhm *nachzähl* 6 blonde die in Frage kommen, sucht euch was aus *hihi*)   
  
Nach den starken und flinken Händen, die seinen Körper erkundeten, obwohl sie ihn so gut kannten.   
  
Er sehnte sich nach der Zunge, die ihn um den Verstand bracht.   
  
Er sehnte sich nach ihm.   
  
Doch ließ es etwas nicht zu.   
  
Etwas in den Tiefen seines Verstandes riet ihm ab.   
  
  
  
---   
  
TBC ...   
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
So, das war's mal wieder *seufz*   
*hihi*   
Ich weiß, wie's ausgeht: Alle sterben und die Welt geht unter ... Nein, Scherz.  
Ich weiß noch nicht, wie's ausgeht ....  
  
Bitte, Review? 


	12. Chapter 12: Definitive Change ! Grundleg...

Verzeihung! *aufkniefall* Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich so lange habe nichts mehr von mir hören lassen, aber mein PC gab seinen Geist auf und alles war weg *seufz*   
Nun ja, also in diesem Kapitel hier geht es mal nur um fünf Situationen *lach* Aber ich denke mal, das nächste Kapitel sollte ich nur um eine einzige beschaffen. Mal schauen, wie schnell ich es hin bekomme, das zu schreiben *seufz* Aber ich hoffe, dass es etwas schneller sein wird.   
  
  
Erstmal natürlich ganz lieben Dank an alle Leser, Reviewer, Sonstiges ;).  
Es tut wirklich gut, positive Resonanz zu den Kapiteln zu bekommen, die man selbst nicht mag, das hier gehört dazu, aber egal.   
  
@ Shelley: Na ja, so gesehen, ist das gar nicht so klar, ob das wirklich Glorfindel ist .... ;)   
@ Asahi: *gg* Joa, doch ein paar Blonde sind noch frei. Zumindest jetzt *lach* Egal, du wirst schon noch sehen ;) Und hiermit geht es auch weiter ;)  
@ Diané: Erst mal danke ;) Hm, Elrohir. Och der wird schön weiter gequält *lach* Lassen wir das. Ja, ein bisschen mehr Haldir/Legolas, aber nächstes Kapitel gibt's noch mehr!   
@ SSJ2-Jeri aka Mistress: Erst mal natürlich danke! *ggg* Nein, nein. Die Welt geht nicht unter (noch nicht) Aber vielleicht ja doch? Egal, wir werden sehen!   
@ Amilang: Glaub mir, ich kann Soaps auch nicht leiden ;) Aber da ist es doch mal schön, jemanden zu treffen, der meine leiden kann *grins*   
@ Fleur Delacour: Besser nicht eloquent als gar nicht, oder? *grins* Aber danke!   
@ Akascha: Ich werde mir überlegen, wer am Ende den Prinzen abstauben kann *lach* Aber zu Elrohir und Mithidhor kann ich nur sagen: Harte Schale, weicher Kern!  
  
  
  
  
  
Also, ganz lieben Dank an meine Betaleser, besonders an Liloe! *knuddel*   
Ok, also fangen wir einmal an:   
  
Mir gehört keiner der aufgeführten Orte, Charaktere, etc., bis auf die von mir persönlich erfundenen. Wobei, da (zumindest bei Einem, mehr habe ich auch noch nicht *lach*) der Name in Sindarin ist, was also wiederum bedeutet, dass der Name auch nicht mir gehört. Also gehört mir nur der erfundene Charakter, ohne Namen. Der Rest gehört dem Altmeister Tolkien, der sich im Grabe herumdrehen würde, wenn er wüßte, was ich hier fabriziere ...  
  
Nun, denn. Ironisches, oder betontes in ** ** und Gedanken in * *   
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Definitive Change (Grundlegende Veränderung)  
  
  
Elrohir lachte lautlos und zog Mithidhors Lippen zu seinen eigenen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss hinunter.   
  
Mithidhor unterbrach ihren Kuss auf der Stelle, als er merkte, dass ihn seine eigene Beherrschung bald verlassen würde.   
  
Die Feder wandte sich wieder Elrohirs Glied zu und strich langsam auf und ab.   
  
Dessen Atem ging schneller und er stöhnte lauter. Er spürte, dass sein Höhepunkt nicht mehr allzu fern lag.   
  
Mithidhor lächelte und legte die Feder zurück auf den Nachttisch.   
  
"Hast ... du ... nun beschlossen ...., dass .... dies Strafe ... genug .... war?" flüsterte Elrohir atemlos und leise gegen Mithidhors Lippen, als dieser sich wieder über ihn beugte.   
  
"Ja, ich denke, du wurdest nun genug bestraft." antwortete der Leibwächter flüsternd und senkte seine Lippen zu Elrohirs hinab.   
  
"Dann bin ich jetzt an der Reihe, dich zu verwöhnen", flüsterte der jüngere Zwilling in ihren Kuss.   
  
Mithidhor wollte etwas zum Protest erwidern, doch Elrohir hatte sie bereits zur Seite gerollt und nahm seinen Platz ein.   
  
Seine Lippen wanderten von denen des Leibwächters zu dessen Hals. Er begann sanft die empfindliche Stelle neben dessen Kehlkopfes zu lecken. Als Elrohirs Zunge Mithidhors Adamsapfel umkreiste, entrann dessen Kehle ein leises Stöhnen.   
  
Die Zunge des dunkelhaarigen Kriegers wanderte Mithidhors Hals hinab und glitt über dessen Brust. Der Leibwächter wandte seinen Oberkörper nach oben, als Elrohir begann nach einander an seinen beiden Brustwarzen zu saugen.   
  
Seine Zunge wanderte Mithidhors Bauch hinab zu seinem Bauchnabel. Elrohir umrandete sanft die kleine Vertiefung in Mithidhors Bauch und begann sanft zu lecken.   
  
Dieser konnte es nicht erwarten bis Elrohirs Zunge nur ein kleines Stückchen tiefer wanderte.   
  
Langsam. Quälend langsam, glitt Elrohirs Zunge hinab zu Mithidhors erregtem Glied. Leicht umkreiste seine Zunge die Spitze und Mithidhors Atem wich allmählich stoßweise aus.   
  
Elrohir nahm Mithidhors volle Länge in seinen Mund und begann gierig zu saugen.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
Orophin lehnte seinen Kopf an der Tür seines Schlafzimmers und lauschte.   
  
Er wartete auf den Waldläufer und darauf ob er seiner Neugierde nachgab.   
  
Doch nichts geschah.   
  
Keine Schritte. Keine leichten Bewegungen.   
  
Nichts.   
  
Er seufzte.   
  
Hatte Aragorn es sich anders überlegt?   
  
Noch eben, als er den Weg zurück zu seinem Schlafzimmer gegangen war, hatte er die Neugierde und das Verlangen in dem Blick des Waldläufers gespürt.   
  
War das alles so schnell verflogen?  
  
Nun musste er die Nacht ohne Gesellschaft verbringen.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
Elladans Gesicht zeigte keine Gefühlsregung.   
  
Er würde ihn wegschicken.   
  
Er würde diese Nacht **nicht** mit Rumil verbringen. Unter keinen Umständen.   
  
Rumil wartete noch immer geduldig.   
  
"Nun? Was ist mit dir? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?", fragte er leicht erzürnt.   
  
Elladan lachte gezwungen.   
  
"Ich möchte, dass du gehst.", antwortete er und hob seinen Kopf.   
  
Innerlich erschrak Rumil einen Moment.   
  
Die dunklen Augen des Kriegers glitzerten vor Entschlossenheit doch der Rest seines schönen Gesichtes zeigte keine Gefühlsregung.   
  
Rumil neigte leicht seinen Kopf und seufzte.   
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung verließ er den Raum und entfernte sich schnellen Schrittes.   
  
Elladan seufzte und sank auf den Boden.   
  
Etwas war ihm falsch vorgekommen an dieser Situation, jetzt empfand er das Raumklima als wesentlich angenehmer.   
  
Er war enttäuscht von Legolas, das stand außer Frage.   
  
Bis jetzt hatten sie jede Nacht, in der sie es sich gestatten konnten, miteinander verbracht.   
  
Vielleicht war es Gewohnheit.   
  
Vielleicht Verbundenheit.   
  
Elladan wusste es nicht.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
Es war nicht mehr als ein Spiel. Ein leiser Seufzer entrann seiner Kehle.   
  
Ein Spiel, welches er gewinnen würde.   
  
Der Prinz konnte nicht leugnen, dass er Haldir von Anfang als anziehend empfunden hatte.   
  
Jetzt konnte er sich hingeben. Seinem Verlangen freien Lauf lassen.   
  
Zu seiner Verwunderung hatte der größere und ältere Elb kapituliert.   
  
Haldir hatte sich ihm bedingungslos unterworfen und gab sich nun vollends Legolas' Berührungen hin.   
  
Ungehinderte streiften die langen Hände über den geraden Rücken.   
  
Ungehindert war Legolas in der Lage Haldir unsanft auf sein Bett zu stoßen.   
  
Ungehindert konnte er auf ihn klettern.   
  
Ohne große Anstrengung öffnete Legolas jeden einzelnen Knopf des silber-blauen Hemdes und ließ es zu Boden sinken.   
  
Lustvoll blickte er auf Haldirs nackte Brust.   
  
Es war doch nicht mehr als ein Spiel, oder?  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
Aragorn öffnete die Tür seines Gemaches.   
  
Etwas war vollkommen aus den Fugen geraten.   
  
Das gesamte Weltbild schien sich zu verändern.   
  
Er sprach nicht von dem Schatten, der heraufzog.   
  
Er sprach von etwas anderem.   
  
Etwas, das er sich nicht erklären konnte.  
  
Die, die er so lange seine Freunde nannte erkannte er nicht wieder.   
  
Etwas schien sich grundlegend zu verändern, er wusste nur nicht, was es war.  
  
  
---   
TBC ...  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
Armer ungebildeter Aragorn *lach* Weiß nicht was sich da verändert ... Gut, ich auch nicht, jedenfalls noch nicht, aber bald schon. Mal sehen, Aragorn wird weiter im Unwissen schwelgen und ich werde es wissen *muhahaha* Ok ... bin still ... Alles wird gut. *smile*  
Kriege ich bitte ein Review? 


End file.
